Together Once Again
by teakshinigami
Summary: When the past is a blur... when the present is wrong... when the future is uncertain... when all hope fails... a light will shine from the heavens... and light the way through this hell...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

I hope you enjoy this story and please feel to free to leave any comments and/or suggestions on how I should move forward with this story. Cheers!

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

She ran… she ran as fast as she could. She had to get away… away from them. They had betrayed her. They had sworn to protect her and are now attacking her. 'Why?' she thought tears streaming down her face. She kept running… 'Why have they betrayed me?... I don't understand…' she cried as she was thrown against a tree when an attack was launched at her.

"And where do you think you are going Brat"

She turned to see them all standing in front of her, ready to attack.

"Sailor Mercury… Why?" she asked her voice quivering in fear and pain.

"Why? Because of you Rini's gone. Crystal Tokyo will never exist." She yelled angrily as she prepared another attack.

"You don't understand… I…"

"Can it Serena. We don't want to hear you're stupid excuses anymore." Sailor Jupiter screamed as she launched her attack.

"Ugh… No… Please…" Sailor Moon whispered as she tried to get up, pain soaring through her body.

"Don't you get it Serena? Crystal Tokyo will never exist thanks to you. We've been fighting for NOTHING." Sailor Venus launched her Love Chain attack bounding Sailor Moon to the tree.

"No… let me go… please… you don't understand… I…" she stopped struggling when she saw the two people that caused her the greatest betrayal of all.

"Darien… Rei…" she whispered heartbrokenly as they approached her; an evil grin on each of their faces.

"So Serena, after all this time fighting… I finally get what I want" Rei whispered evily.

"Why?" Serena whispered, new tears emerging from her eyes.

"You still don't get it do you?... Meatball brain… I never loved you… I only stayed with you because of our damned destiny… but it seems you figured out the truth. Too bad that Rini and Crystal Tokyo paid the price, but hey… Darien said as he moved closer so no one else would hear " with your death, I'll finally be free to live my own destiny".

Serena's eyes widen; she was speechless. The one man she loved and died for in the past has betrayed… and what's most… with her so called bestfriend.

"No… this cant be…" she whispered as she bowed her head…tired of everything. "Why?"

"Look at it this way Serena" Rei said, "you wont have to fight anymore…. You'll be dead"

With that said, Rei moved back towards the other preparing her attack as well. Darien leaned against a tree behind them to watch the scene unfold.

"It was all for nothing" Serena whispered as she closed her eyes; while the others launched their final attack at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 2: Have We Met?**

"Mission Complete"

Heero Yuy shut down his computer and started packing his belongings. He had been working undercover in a Preventer's case for the past two months. It had been one of the hardest cases he had ever had, but nothing he couldn't handle.

It's been three years since the Marimeia's incident. The others had continued with their lives. Duo had returned to L2 with Hilde; they started a salvage company together. Trowa went back to the circus for a while, but then went to live with Quatre. He's currently the Security Director of Winner Enterprises. There was always something special going on with those two; it was about time they got together. Wufei was working for the Preventers like himself. He and Sally had been dating for a few months now and even though they have a bumpy relationship, both of them are too stubborn to give it up. Heero had been Relena's bodyguard for a while, but she was too damn love sick with him to the point of getting annoying. No matter how many times he rejected her, she would just ignore him and continue to effortlessly shower him with her affections. So he left and joined the Preventers.

He walked out of the hanger and headed towards the cabin in the woods that he often used as a safe house. He kept on walking and thinking to himself when a silvery glint caught his attention. Crouching next to a tree, he clicked the safety from his gun and began approaching the source.

'An enemy? ' he thought cautiously taking in his surroundings and nearing what is seems to be a body on the ground. 'Kuso' he cursed and continued aiming his gun at the body as he approached it, trying to get a good look at it.

"It's… It's a girl… what the hell is she doing here?" he silently whispered as he scanned the area one last time and making certain that it was safe, he put his gun away and started assessing the said girl. She was wearing a strange looking outfit, had a tiara and was completely covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Reaching for her wrist, he found a small faint pulse. 'She's going to die if she doesn't get help' he thought on when a barely audible whisper escaped from her lips 'Let…Me…Die'.

"What?" Heero was speechless; for her to wish for death… something obviously bad had happened for her to want to die.

A few raindrops fell indicating that a storm was coming up. Without thinking it twice, he gently picked her up her battered frame and began running towards the cabin. It was raining heavily by the time they had reached the cabin as they were both soaking wet. Gently, he placed her on his bed and began drying her up with a couple of towels as well as himself. He knew she would go into shock if he didn't warm her up so he quickly went to fetch some old clothes he had and quickly began to dress her up in his old sweatpants and shirt. He threw her old clothes away and after changing himself, he began cleaning and bandaging her wounds taking into account how many of them were.

She had approximately two broken ribs, a much bruised left arm, several cuts and bruises and had lost a lot of blood. He finally covered her up with a quilt to stop her shivering form and settled down in an armchair next to the bed. As he performed first aids, he couldn't help but wonder who she was and where did she come from. From her looks and apparent 'clothes', she wasn't from the area. 'So, where did she come from?' he thought. Outside, the rain was pouring down heavily indicating a long night.

"No… no… you can't…" Sailor Moon dodged another attack that was launched at her.

"We CAN… DON'T YOU GET IT?" WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE" Sailor Mars yelled as her attack hit Sailor Moon; sending her flying a couple of feet away.

"Uhhhh…"

Darien approached her and kneeled down whispering "And now… you die." Her eyes widen as she heard the others call out their attacks, launching them at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHH" Serena sat up waking from her dream only to suddenly get caught in severe pain as she held her left side where the broken ribs were. She was panting and sweating and suddenly collapsed back to the bed losing her strength. 'I'm… I'm alive? How can this be…? Where am I?' she thought as she scanned the room she was in and stopped when a pair of cobalt eyes stared intently at her.

Heero had woken up with a start; gun in hand, when he heard the scream. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on the girl on his bed, grabbing her side and breathing heavily. He quickly put his gun away and approached the bed quietly as he continued to study her. 'She's confused... at least she's conscious' he kept on thinking when he noticed that she had stopped scanning the room and was now staring at him.

'Time to get my answers' and he sat down on the bed next to her.

'He's… he's a boy… did he save me?' she continued to stare when she noticed that he was approaching her; she shivered in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Heero said as he noticed her reactions.

"Forgive me… I'm…" she barely whispered, her throat hurting her badly.

Nodding, Heero went to fetch a glass of water and slowly helped her drink it. Whispering a thank you, he laid her back down on the bed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Serena… Serena Tsukino" she replied silently.

'Bunny… cute name…' he smirked inwardly, "what happened to you?"

Serena was caught off guard with the question. Suddenly, new tears came down her face. Turning her face so he couldn't see them, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I… can't… too… painful… they…" she sobbed even harder.

Deciding not to stress her more, he decided to drop the subject… for now. He cupped her face between his hands and turned her so she could face him.

"You will tell me… in time… I will not harm you… but… if you're any threat to me… I will kill you."

Serena's eyes widen at his last statement, but she was too tired to fight or argue anymore. She nodded and whispering an Ok, she fell back to sleep instantly; her energy drained. Heero covered her again and settled back in the chair. He pulled out his laptop determined to find more information about the girl that has caught his attention. He grew protective of this girl the second he saw her, but couldn't understand why. 'What are these emotions?'

Lost in his thoughts, an hour went by when glanced at the bed and saw that she was shivering. Putting his laptop aside, he walked towards the bed unsure of what to do. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered her in his arms to share his warmth. Though unconscious, she slid her arms around his waist and calmed down falling into a deeper sleep. 'What are you doing to me?' Heero thought as he looked down at her sleeping form.

It was late, so he decided to get some sleep as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **SM Dimension**

"WHAT?!" Rei screamed frustrated.

"I can't locate her. It's as if she disappeared from the face of the Earth!" replied an equally frustrated Amy as she continued working on her computer.

"How can she disappear like that? It's practically impossible!" Mina added deep in thought.

"Pluto" Darien hissed through clenched teeth.

"The Time Gate Keeper?" Lita asked, "You think Setsuna got to her?"

"Who else?" Rei said glaring at the fire in front of her.

"Find her Ami" Darien whispered angrily sending shivers down the others spine. 'You can run Serena, but you can't hide… I will find you… You will die'.

Darien walked out of the Shrine, evil thoughts running through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 3: Recovery**

 **Saturday Morning**

The sunlight and the beeping sound of the alarm woke Heero from his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock; '10:30am' 'WHAT?' he frowned. He never slept in, not even on the weekends. 'How the hell…' he stopped glancing down at the reason why he slept in. Serena was cuddled up on his side, almost underneath him like seeking protection. His frowned softened; 'Come to think of it… I've never slept better in my life' he thought as he glanced at her wiping a few strands of hair that were covering her face. 'What am I doing?' he sighed.

Slowly she opened her eyes sensing the touch. Glancing up, she stared at those deep cobalt eyes and managed a small smile, "Morning". "Hn", he replied. She noticed the position that she was in with her arms around his waist and blushing furiously, she pulled away wincing in pain at the sudden movement.

"Don't move", he said as he got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. Still blushing, she managed to rub her tired eyes and take in her surroundings. As she was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Heero came in with a breakfast tray. "Here". She glanced at the tray and then back at him, noticing that he had nothing for himself.

"Thank you", she whispered and then stared at him, "I don't even know your name".

"Heero… Heero Yuy"

"Heero" she whispered and then glanced back at him, "Aren't you going to have breakfast as well, Heero? She asked worriedly.

"I'll eat later", he replied sitting back down in the arm chair.

"Please, Heero", she asked again almost pleading, "I know you didn't eat anything last night taking care of me and I can tell that its almost noon".

Heero turned to glare at her only to be surprised to see her returning his glare and then softened, "Please?"

He sighed and walked out the door only to return minutes later with a breakfast tray of his own.

"Happy?" he said glaring at her only to see her smile and nod.

They both began to eat their breakfast in silence.

"Thank you Heero… that was delicious"

"Hn"

"Um… can't you say anything else besides 'Hn'? She asked annoyed.

Heero could only chuckle, she was cute when she was angry. 'Cute? Where did that come from?' He came back into the bedroom to see Serena glancing down at the sheets on the bed, sadness covering her lovely face. He frowned and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Why did you save me?" She barely whispered catching Heero off guard.

"What?"

She closed her eyes trying to prevent new tears from falling to no vail, "Why did you save me? I should've died… I" she was interrupted when a couple of hands cupped her face and turned to face him. She stared.

"I don't know why I saved you… I'm trying to figure that out myself". He said watching her expression, "but whatever happened to you, I will protect you".

"But why?" she asked looking down, "you barely even know me".

"Like I said, I don't know… but I trust my instincts; that should be reason enough".

Too tired to go on, she decided to let it go… for now… "Ok" she replied, "thank you".

"Hn"

He took one last look at her and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She glanced past him and out the window, looking at the beautiful day. 'I might as well start over again' she sighed sadly falling back to sleep.

 **Time Gates**

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Princess", Sailor Pluto was staring at the Time Mirror looking at her Hime. "But I promise to make it right this time".

"Not by yourself you won't", said a very beautiful Sailor Neptune.

"We swore to protect her and that's what we'll do", Sailor Uranus said.

"It's time she found her true happiness" said a young Sailor Saturn as she approached them.

Sailor Pluto smiled at them and then glanced back at the mirror, "I'm afraid they'll find her soon, we must be ready".

"RIGHT!" they all replied. Sailor Pluto nodded to them and turned to look back at the mirror, 'I just hope we're strong enough'.

 **GW Dimension**

Serena woke up to find herself alone in the room. It was dark outside, so she could tell it was night time. Testing her strength, she slowly moved to the side of the bed and tried to stand supporting herself with the wall. She almost fell, but was able to steady herself. 'I wonder where Heero is?' she thought as she continued walking alongside the wall until she reached the door. She quietly opened it and peaked outside. There was no one around. 'Might as well look around', she thought as she walked out the door and towards what seemed to be a living room. There was a couch, two arm chairs, a fire place, a rug and a coffee table. She felt herself weakened and decided to rest on the floor near the fire place. She stared at the fire getting lost in her thoughts.

 **Flashback**

"How could you Darien? I thought you loved me… Why?" Serena cried staring at Darien and Rei. She had caught him cheating on her best friend in his apartment. She had come over to bring him a batch of cookies she recently had baked and was shocked to see them both in bed.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" Rei asked surprised as she pulled the bed sheets over her naked form.

"ENOUGH!" Darien yelled and turned to Serena, "I admit that I loved Princess Serenity, but that was in the past" he continued, "I loved Serenity, but not you Serena… you're nothing like her and to be honest, I never loved you anyway", he said as he walked towards her, "I've always had feelings for Rei and we've been together for a year now".

Tears were now streaming down her face, "But why? Why did you stay with me if you didn't love me?"

"Don't you get it? As long as one of us is still alive, we're bound for all eternity. We can only escape destiny if one or the other dies… then the bond will be broken and we can be free".

"No… how could you… what about Rini… Crystal Tokyo…" Serena gasped as she backed away from him and ran out the door.

"Darien, we can't let the others find out about this", Rei said quickly putting on her clothes.

"You're right", he said thoughtfully, then gave her an evil grin; "Call the others. Tell them that Sailor Moon has betrayed us and now Rini and Crystal Tokyo will never exist".

"Great idea!"

 **End of Flashback**

Her eyes were closed as she cried silently next to the fireplace. She was hugging herself to stop the shivers that ran through her body. 'Darien, the scouts… betrayed… betrayed by the ones I loved… Oh Luna, how I wished you were here… why did you leave me?' she sobbed.

Heero had just returned from the grocery store and opened the door quietly not wanting to wake up Serena. He closed the door and settled the groceries on the counter when he heard a noise. Clicking the safety off his gun, he cautiously approached the living room only to find Serena leaning against the armchair crying. His expression softened (he only did this when she was around her) and quietly approached her. Kneeling next to her, he whispered her name.

"Serena?"

Taken by surprise, she quickly looked up to find a pair of concerned eyes looking down at her. Without another word, she launched herself at him and sobbed uncontrollably. He was surprised at her actions and looked to see that she was holding him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until she calmed down. He pulled her back a bit and had her face him.

'I have to know the truth'

"Serena… I can't protect you don't tell me what happened"

"Heero… please… it hurts… I can't…"

He grabbed her face to force her to meet his, "Serena, it will keep om hurting you if you keep it inside… I can't help you if I don't know how."

"I…" she was looking in his eyes, "he has to know… after all… he did save me'

"Alright… but there are something's that I can't tell you… not because I don't want to, but because I'm forbidden to do so", she said playing with her shirt.

"Ok", he said. Looking up to him, she asked him for her locket. Fetching it, he came back and sat next to her on the floor. Deep in thought and coming to a decision, she turned to him.

"Heero… do you trust me?" she asked halfheartedly; pain and fear in her voice.

'Do I trust her?' he thought as he looked back at her. Sensing her pain, he nodded not even realizing he had. She also nodded and opened her locket to reveal the Silver Crystal inside. Suddenly, her forehead began to glow and the crescent moon insignia appeared. Heero's eyes widen, but didn't back up or flinch.

"I will show you part of my past… close your eyes and trust me" she closed her eyes and held his hand.

He did as told and suddenly images from a forgotten past came to life. Images from her past life in the Moon Kingdom up to the present rushed through his mind. He had seen what she went through; pain, anger, betrayal… emotions he never knew existed. He saw how they had attacked her and how she ended up the way he had found her. Anger rose within him. As the images stopped, he opened his eyes, grabbing his head in the process. Panting, he was trying to focus on what just happened. Once the pain had cleared, he glanced over to see Serena lying on the floor, the crystal in her hand and the moon insignia gone.

"SERENA!" he cried as he lifted her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered slightly open and faced Heero, "Gomen… using… the crystal… takes… energy… from me." She barely could say as darkness came over her.

"Baka, you should've told me before" he said angrily as he walked towards the room and laid her on the bed. Pulling the sheets over her, he replayed what just happened a couple of minutes ago. 'A Princess… she's a Princess… How the hell did she end up here?' he thought as he glanced down at her, 'she doesn't even realize that she's in the future'. Heero tried to make sense of it all, but was too tired to do so. Debating on whether to sleep on the couch or the arm chair, he opted to sleep in the bed, 'after all… the best sleep I had was lying next to her… I wonder why…' he glanced at her sleeping form and gathered her in his arms and was soon fast asleep. 'I'll protect you Serena… I swear'.

 **SM Dimenssion**

"FOUND HER!" Amy cried typing furiously on her computer and getting the exact coordinates. "She's in a different dimension".

'Should've known' Darien thought as he transformed himself and ordered the others to do the same. "Looks like we are going on road trip" he said walking in the middle of the group as they called their powers to transport, "Let's not keep our Princess waiting".

Calling out their powers, they teleported.

 **Time Gates**

"THEY FOUND HER!" Sailor Neptune cried as she caught their teleportation.

"Then it looks like it's time for us to get in the game as well", Sailor Uranus stepped up behind her, hugging her tightly for reassurance.

"You're right, we must get going before it's too late". Sailor Pluto added.

They all walked to the center of the room with Sailor Pluto in the middle. The other three held hands as Pluto closed her eyes and raised her staff, 'We are coming Hime' she thought and she tapped her staff three times on the floor and they were gone.

How do you guys like the story so far? Please leave any comments as to how would you like to see this story continue appreciate the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 4: Call to Action**

It has been a little over two weeks now since Heero had found Serena.

 **Flashback**

When Serena woke up the next day after revealing her past to Heero, she found herself caught in his arms again. It was funny; she never felt this safe and secured before… not even with Darien. She smiled slightly glancing at his sleeping form. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Serena smiling at him.

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo" he replied glancing at the clock, '9:25 am'. 'Guess I slept in again; can't make a habit of it though I'm starting to enjoy it' he thought looking back at Serena who was staring out the window. It was a beautiful day. Heero looked at the same direction and then back at her.

"Do you want to eat breakfast outside?" he asked, her face showing a hint of happiness in them.

"Really?" she replied then blushed at her sudden enthusiasm, "I'm… er… only if you want to Heero" she said looking at the sheets blushing even more.

For the first time, he actually chuckled in front of her and got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later. Once back in the bedroom, he saw Serena lost in thoughts again.

"Serena?"

Startled that she was taken out of her thoughts she looked up to see a messy dripping hair Heero and in his boxers… only. Blushing redder than before, she glanced away "HEERO! You're naked!" she cried.

He smirked, "I'm in my boxers Serena"

"But still..." she blushed even more. He chuckled. "It's not funny Heero" she glared at him and he chuckled even more.

"Alright, come on… you need to take a shower too".

"Nani?"

"Serena… you've been sleeping for three days now"

"So?!" she replied still glaring at him. A mischievous glint in his eyes and she knew she was in trouble.

'Uh oh' she thought and the next thing she knew he had turned on the shower and placed her underneath it… clothes and all.

"HEY!" she cried sputtering water out her mouth and then glaring at Heero.

"Shower, then breakfast" he grinned at her stare and turned to shut the door.

Sitting back, she patted her now full belly. "Thank you Heero, that was wonderful".

"Hn"

Serena was dressed in his old sweatpants and shirt. There was a short silence between them, when she spoke up, "Um Heero… about yesterday… I… I don't know how to explain it… you weren't supposed to know about…"

"Don't" he caught her off causing her to look up, "I don't know what happened, but at least I know what happened to you" he continued frowning at her, "but about you being a fighter or a Princess for that matter… well… that's a little hard to believe".

Serena sunk a little in her chair and stared out the window of the cafeteria they were at, "I don't expect you to", she whispered closing her eyes, "I would love to forget about my past and yet I can't".

His frown only deepened more, 'Just who are you Serena?'

After finishing their breakfast, Heero decided that it was time to let Serena know of her current situation. They both started to walk towards the park in front of the cafeteria. Being as curious as ever, Serena was surprised on how different people and places were here. Her eyes swept all over the place and yet she felt that something wasn't right. Noticing her distress, Heero stopped and turned to her so she could face him.

"Serena… there's something that you should know" he said studying her.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Look around… do you recognize anything?" he asked. Looking curiously at him and then at her surroundings, she noticed that first, there was no Sun. The supposed 'Sun' was artificially made. Same goes for the grass and the lake that they had just passed.

"Um… Heero… what's going on? I don't understand" she was scared now.

Grasping her hands for reassurance and to avoid her running off he replied, "Serena… we are in colony L1 After Colony 200… you are in the future".

"WHAT?!" was all she could say before fainting in his arms.

 **Present**

It has been a little over two weeks now since Heero had found Serena and already they were accustomed to one another. Surprisingly, Serena's wound healed rather quickly, much to Heero's surprise, and was now able to walk on her own. Heero had taken a week off from the Preventers to try to figure out what to do next. In the meantime, he spent his time teaching and showing Serena this new world to help her get used to it. He wasn't going to leave her, but he didn't want her to know about his past.

Serena, on the other hand, quickly got used to this new world. Sure there were things she couldn't understand, but that's where Heero would reach out and help her. Thanks to him, she didn't let the ghosts of the past hunt her. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if they ever noticed that she wasn't dead. Will they come back to get her? Shoving these thoughts aside, she glanced at Heero who was on his desk working on his computer. Giggling to herself, she quietly approached him and placed her hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hm… the boogie man?" he grinned as he watched her flop on the bed.

"Heero?! You're mean!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him; he could only chuckle and turned back to his computer.

"What are you doing Hee-chan?" he smirked at the new nickname she had given him. It turns out that they are both Japanese so they felt comfortable using words from their language as well.

"Baka"

"HEY!" she glared and then stood behind him to see what he was working on. "What are those?" she asked when she saw several drawings of an apparent new mobile suit design.

Frowning, he shut down the computer and got up causing her to suddenly back up, "It's nothing Serena" he said and walked out the door.

"Heero" she whispered saddened.

'What's wrong with me?' Heero thought to himself as he stared at the lake that was behind the cabin, 'she doesn't know… she can't know' he frowned deep in thought.

"Heero?" she whispered quietly causing him to jerk from his thoughts and face her. She could see the turmoil in his eyes.

Staring at him and then at the lake, she spoke "Ever since I ended up here, there are so many things that I don't understand" she sighed and sat down on the grass urging Heero to sit next to her, and he did. "I don't know where I am nor how I got here" she then turned so she could see him, "I am only a burden to you Heero… you probably have your own life to live and here I am keeping you from it" she glanced back at the lake, "I was supposed to die" she whispered.

'A burden… No… you're more than that… can't you see how you are changing me?' Heero thought not sure of what to say.

"You're not a burden Serena… I could've let you behind when I found you and I didn't… I don't know why, but" he stopped frowning and sighed, "Serena I can't tell you about my past… you would be in danger if I told you so" her eyes widen but didn't waver. "But I promised I'll protect you" he said as he cupped her face with his hands, "I only ask that you trust me". Her eyes soften and placed her hand on top of his, "But I already do Hee-chan" she smiled and whispered, "I already do".

And for the first time in his life, he actually smiled back.

"You know Heero, you're beautiful when you smile" she grinned.

"OMAE O KOSORU!"

"EEPPP" and she ranback to the cabin giggling all the way.

 **Preventers Headquarters**

"Lady Une, are you sure that there's no other way?"

"I'm afraid not Lieutenant… as much as it pains me, we have no other choice" said Lady Une facing the large window of her office. Sighing she turned, "You're dismissed".

"Yes Ma'am"

Glancing down at the folder on her desk, she glared and turned back to the window she was facing glancing out to the streets, 'We can't protect Miss Relena against this new threat. I have no other choice than to relay on them once again' she sighed sadly. "Just when they were starting their normal lives… Please forgive me".

 **L2**

"Duo… Where are you?"

"In here Hilde" she came over running with a phone.

"You have a call"

"Huh?" he asked surprised. Grabbing the vid-phone he gasped, "Lady Une?!" he frowned.

"Hello Duo… is it a bad time?" she asked, her face showing guilt.

"No… what's wrong?" his frown only deepened.

"You're all needed once again… Pilot 02… Please come to the Preventers Headquarters on Earth ASAP".

"WHAT?!" he snapped by being called by his old code name. "I thought that there was finally peace… what the hell happened?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Duo… I can't give you the details over the phone… A shuttle passport has been sent to your email. See you then".

 **L3**

"Mr. Winner, there's an urgent call for you".

"I have a lot of work; tell them to please leave a message".

"But Sir, it's from Preventers HQ".

"Oh!... ok then… thank you".

"Hello Quatre"

"Lady Une"

"I apologize for interrupting, but this is an urgent matter".

"No, please… tell me what's wrong?"

"Is Trowa there with you?" as in cue, Trowa had just came through the doors and frowned at the worried look on his lover, "Is everything alright Quatre?"

"Lady Une is on the phone". His frown only deepened as he crossed the room and stood next to Quatre also facing the vid-phone, "Lady Une".

"Greetings Trowa… well I'll keep this short, all five of you are needed once again" she said as Quatre gasped and Trowa's eyes widen, "Excuse me?" Quatre said.

"I already contacted Duo, Heero and Wufei work for us so they will soon be informed and the only ones that needed to be contacted were you two".

"What's going on Lady Une?" Quatre asked as he placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Quatre, but I can't over the details here. We have sent you both your shuttle passports to depart ASAP… once we are all gathered; then I can discuss the situation with you. See you then" and vid-phone was off.

Quatre stared at the vid-phone unsure of what to think. Feeling his distress, Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Don't worry Quat, whatever it is, I'm sure we can manage it". Placing his hand on top of Trowa's, Quatre sighed, "I know… but to require all five of us… I don't know Trowa… something's wrong… I can feel it".

BWAHAHAHAHAH…. How you like them apples? What's going on? Why are they being called again? What's in store for their future…. Well… you'll have to wait until the next chapter hehehe.

Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm truly enjoying writing this story. Cheers!**

 **Chapter 5: Reunion**

 **Sunday Evening**

Serena was lying on the couch reading a manga while Heero was working on his laptop. There was a sudden beeping sound and Serena looked up to see what it was.

"I'll get it" he said and walked over to the vid-phone.

"Get it?" she asked confused, "get what?" she cried going after him. She was so focused on finding the source of the sound that she didn't notice that Heero had stopped and collided with him.

"Um… hehehe… gomen" she said sheepishly.

Glaring at her, he pushed a button on the phone and the image of Lady Une appeared.

"Hello Heero"

"Hn"

"Wow"

Both Une and Heero focused on a very surprised Serena who was staring at the strange equipment, "How did she do that?" she asked Heero as she kept on staring at Une.

"Um… Is everything alright Heero?" Une asked shocked to see Heero, needless to say, with a girl.

"What is it?"

"Yes… well… I apologize for interrupting your vacation, Heero, but there is a serious situation that requires your skills for this mission. I have already contacted the other gundam pilots as they are also needed to handle this new threat".

"WHAT?!" he cried, his eyes widen at the mention of the other pilots, "what the hell is going on?"

'Gundam Pilots? What… what are they?' Serena thought surprised at Heero's reaction.

"I can't go over the details by phone… I have already sent you your shuttle passport; please prepare to leave ASAP".

"Hn"

"Good, see you then" and the screen on the vid-phone went black.

Heero frowned, 'what's going on?' "Um… Hee-chan?" He turned to see a very worried Serena looking back at him, 'what do I do now?' "Are you ok?"

'What am I going to do? I can't leave her' he frowned deeper in thought. "Serena… I…"

Noticing this, Serena knew that something bad was going on and Heero was having a hard time dealing with it. "Ne, Heero, its ok… I don't need to know and by the look on your face, I think its best that I didn't know either" she said and smiled at him reassuringly, "besides, I trust you, so it's ok".

Relaxed by this, he smiled and nodded at her, "thank you".

"Anytime Hee-chan"

 **Monday Morning**

"So, where are we going?" Serena asked from her sitting position in the arm chair, legs crossed, as she watched him pack.

"Europe… Paris to be exact" he replied as he finished packing.

"Oh"

"Aren't you going to pack?" he asked as he noticed that she was still sitting in the arm chair playing with the ends of her hair.

Looking up, she giggled, "Baka… I don't have anything to pack; the clothes that I'm wearing are yours".

It's true. They barely left the cabin and when they did, she would often wear his clothes as they were how she said, 'comfty'. He shook his head at this "Oh". She laughed, he glared.

"Come on, let's go" he said and walked out the door.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Serena, "but I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" she asked as she followed him.

"We are… but you need clothes that actually fit you", he smirked, she glared.

'Score Serena: 1; Me: 2'

"HEY!"

 **Next Day**

"All arriving passengers, please report to Gate 11"

They had just arrived at the port. As soon as they were out of the gate, Serena latched herself onto Heero's arm afraid of getting lost. Heero had stiffened at the sudden movement, but then relaxed smirking at her quick reactions. He started scanning the crowd until he spotted Wufei and Sally waiting for them. Serena was so busy looking around that she didn't notice that Heero had started walking away yanking her from her feet.

"AHHHH" she cried as she braced for the impact on the floor, but didn't feel the pain. Opening her eyes, she saw that Heero had quickly caught her.

"Baka"

"HEY!"

Heero was wearing his Preventer's uniform and he blushed inwardly when Serena said that he looked good in it. On the other hand, Serena was wearing a white shirt with a smiling cat in front and a blue skirt that reached slightly above her knees. Heero had to admit that she was more beautiful than before, but he kept that to himself.

He grabbed her hand causing her to blush furiously and maneuvered themselves through the busy crowd to where Wufei and Sally were waiting for them.

"So nice to see you again Heero" Sally greeted him giving a small nod.

"Sally, Wufei" Heero replied nodding as well.

"It's been a while, Heero" Wufei replied. Noticing a figure hiding behind Heero, he quirked an eyebrow. Sally noticed the same and decided to step in, "So Heero… who's your friend?"

Heero turned slightly to see Serena shyly standing behind him. Giving her a reassuring hand squeeze, he pulled her beside him and made the introductions, "Wufei, Sally, this is Serena".

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Serena said giving them a small bow.

"Likewise" Sally replied returning the bow. Wufei nodded and turned starting to walk to where the car was parked.

 **Preventers HQ**

Lady Une was standing by the window of the conference room talking quietly to Quatre. He and Trowa had arrived earlier and were catching up on old times. Suddenly the double doors of the conference room bursted open and Duo Maxwell and Trowa came in. All of them were in their Preventers uniform.

"Never fear, the God of Death is here" Duo said as he plopped himself onto one of the chairs at the table.

"Only you Duo" Quatre replied chuckling as he walked over to greet his friend.

"Hey can't help it… it's my charm" Duo winked.

"I noticed" Quatre chuckled.

Half an hour later, Wufei, Sally, Heero and Serena came in. Everyone in the conference room turned to greet the new comers.

"Glad you could make it Heero" Lady Une gestured for them to sit down. "Hn" he sat and Serena sat next to him. Everyone noticed this, but once they were seated, Lady Une made a gesture to Sally who nodded in return.

"Um… Miss Serena, would you mind accompanying me for a while?" Sally asked politely.

Serena was startled that she was addressed and looked over to Heero. He simply nodded and whispered something to her that made her smile. "Ok" she replied and left with Sally. The double doors closed.

"Hey Heero, who's the babe?" Duo grinned and Heero glared.

"Omae o Kosoru"

"Ahem… if you two are quite finished… I shall start with the meeting" Lady Une sighed. Trowa was smirking while Quatre hid a small smile behind his hand. Duo was still grinning and both Heero and Wufei whispered "Baka" to Duo.

"HEY!"

 **2 hours later**

"And that's why we have brought you here" Lady Une concluded turning off the visual aids. "What are your opinions?" she asked as she sat down.

"How can this happen? After all our hard work" Quatre said sadden, "I thought that everyone wanted peace".

"I know how you feel buddy" Duo tried to comfort Quatre, "Let's just find the bastards and give them a piece of our minds".

"It's not that simple, Duo" Lady Une intervened, "Part of the reason as to why you were all brought here is because of their latest target".

"Who's the target?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Miss Relena Peacecraft"

"WHAT?!" was heard throughout the conference room.

"Why?" Heero asked annoyed.

"Well, it seems that they see her as the obstacle between war and peace… after all…. Most of the countries and some colonies look up to the Sanc Kingdom and her leadership".

"Should've known" groaned Duo.

"Do you have an idea as to a name of this group?" Wufei asked.

"Unfortunately no… all we know is that there's been a recent change over the last week within the group. They seemed more confident now on their threats than before".

"Hmm" Heero thought trying to make sense of what was going on and how come he didn't catch on this new threat.

"So what's the plan?"

"Until we can find more information about this new threat, I need you five to go undercover and protect Miss Relena" Lady Une said, "also you can gather more information as you only the five of you can".

"WHAT?! Protect that oona?" Wufei screeched.

"Um… we have no choice, Wufei" Quatre replied, "If Miss Relena gets captured or killed, a new war will start and we will find ourselves fighting once more" Quatre said not liking the idea himself.

"Ugh…but why us? She's so annoying and god knows what a pain in the ass she is" Duo groaned landing his head on the desk.

"Perphaps so… but we have no other choice" Trowa said and glanced to his side, "What do you think Heero?"

After giving it some thought, he also knew that he had no choice… but… Serena… Looking up upon hearing his name, he decided. "Mission Accepted".

"Thank you all… Sally will be giving you your class schedules and mission details… you will begin a week from now" Lady Une got up as did the rest of the group as she left the conference room.

"Well this isn't the family reunion I was thinking of" Duo grinned relaxing a bit.

"It seems we meet under dangerous circumstances'" Trowa added.

"I just wished that our reunion would be a happier one" Quatre sighed, Trowa landing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Quatre smiled back.

"Well mopping isn't going to help" added a very annoyed Wufei.

"We need to prepare" Heero said as he started walking towards the doors when they bursted open.

Everyone turned to see Sally walking in with a pile of papers, followed by a quiet Serena. She placed the stack of papers on top of the desk, "Here you go guys… you have our number so if you need anything else, give us a call" she turned and winked at Serena who only smiled back, blushing, and walked over to Heero. He quirked an eyebrow questionably as he heard Sally giggle.

"It's nothing… Sally and I just had some… girl talk" she told him still blushing.

He eyed her and narrowed his eyes, "Serena…"

"Don't worry Heero, Serena and I had some nice chat" she winked again and left the room.

Before Heero could do anything, Duo cut in "So Heero, you gonna tell us who this babe is?" Duo grinned.

"Babe?!" Serena echoed and narrowed her eyes at Duo, "Do not call me a babe". She growled.

"Um… hehe… sorry" he said and jumped behind Quatre, "Damn, she's as dangerous as Heero" Heero smirked at her death glare.

"Pardon my friend, Miss… My name is Quatre Winner" he said extending his hand. Serena smiled at him and shook his hand, "My name is Serena, pleased to meet you".

"The rude one is Duo Maxwell… the one with the visible eye is Trowa Barton and the one next to him is Wufei Chang" he said as he continued to introduce the rest of them.

"Wow… nice to meet you all" she smiled and gave them a small bow. Everyone around the room nodded in return.

"Well, we must get going then if we are to start on this mission soon" Quatre said as he picked up the papers and headed for the doors, followed by the others. Quatre noticed that Heero had stayed behind; a confused look in his eyes. "Aren't you coming, Heero?"

Heero looked over to Quatre and then glanced at Serena. Quatre noticed this and decided to help him out, "and don't forget to bring Serena with you".

"What?" Heero was surprised.

"She doesn't have a place to stay, correct?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Um…" Serena's eye dropped.

"Well then that settles it… you're staying with us" he smiled and walked out the door.

"Are you sure about his Cat?" Trowa asked surprisingly.

"I had a feeling that Heero wasn't about to leave her behind… besides… I had the feeling that he was actually… protecting her" he replied deep in thought, 'there's something about her'.

"She will only get in our way" Wufei added annoyed by this.

"Oh come on now Wuffers… we're going to school… how bad can it be?"

"Wufei… Maxwell… my name is WUFEI!" growled Duo, while the others just laughed as they headed outside.

'Bring her? Wouldn't she be in danger? I can't…'

"Heero?"

Heero turned to the sound of his name, "Hm?"

Her expression softened as she went on, "I won't go if you don't want me to. It's obvious that you all have something very important to do with all the secrecy… I'll just leave so I won't get in the way" she said quietly as she headed for the doors only to be stopped by him as he grabbed her hand.

"I said I was going to protect you, Serena… you won't get in my way… I…" he stopped looking into her eyes and added, "I don't want you to leave".

"Are you sure Heero?"

"Yeah, now come on" he said as he gave her hand a small squeeze making her blush and they walked out the door to meet up with the others.

Hope you guys are enjoying how the story is going so far. Please leave your comments and let me know what you think.

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took me a while, but here it is. Hope you enjoy and I appreciate the comments. Keeps me motivated ;)

 **Cheers!**

 **Chapter 6: Getting Acquainted**

The boys along with Serena where settled at a house that Quatre had graciously acquired so they could all be together and still complete the mission without being suspected. This way, they wouldn't have to live in the dorms and Heero could still watch over Serena, though Quatre knew this would make him happy, he didn't bring the subject up.

Quatre and Trowa were in the kitchen putting the groceries away while Duo was in the living room watching TV. Wufei had gone out to meet with Sally while Heero and Serena where at the study. Heero was going over the mission details while Serena had her head immersed in a book that oddly enough, she found interesting.

It was dinner time, and they were all gathered in the dining room having small chats as to how the weather was and what they would expect when they went back to school. It was then that Duo asked the question that was on everyone else's mind, "So Serena, where are you from?

"Huh?" Serena stopped eating and glanced at Duo, "Um…" she glanced at Heero who only nodded, "they can be trusted".

"Um… ok... If you say so Heero" she said and putting her fork down she glanced at the others, 'What am I going to say? I'm from the past?' She sighed 'Oh well, here it goes'. And so, she began to her story. When she was finished, she opened her eyes to see their reactions. Duo's and Quatre's eyes were widen in surprise and confusion. Trowa was deep in thought while Wufei just looked at her intently, questioning her story. She sighed, 'I knew they wouldn't believe me'.

"Guess I'll just have to prove it" she said as she started to pull out her locket.

Noticing this Heero stood and walked over to her, "Serena…" Sensing his worry she just smiled and said, "It's ok Heero, I'm stronger now".

"Hn"

She stood up and glanced at the boys on the table, "I only ask that you trust me… I will show you who I am" and with that she cried "Moon Crystal Power" the moon insignia appearing on her forehead. In a blinding flash, there stood Sailor Moon. She wavered slightly losing her balance, only to be caught by Heero, "Baka"

"HEY!" she replied smiling slightly at him, "thanks".

Sensing the others confusion, she added "It seems that I not completely healed, using the crystal takes energy from me" she said as she powered down.

"I see it, but I don't believe it" Duo said as he saw power down, "It's impossible".

Curious, she turned to him who's expression was more than a shock… there was something else. "Why is that Duo?" she asked still holding onto Heero.

"Because Sailor Moon existed in the 20th century" he said hearing the gasps of the others.

"So?"

"Serena, were in the 24th century" Trowa replied.

"WHAT?!" she cried not believing what she just heard and fainting in the process.

"Duo, are you sure of what you're saying?" Quatre asked as he followed Duo into the library in search of a book.

"I'm positive Cat… when I was back at the church on L2, Sister Helen used to read us these stories from a place called the Moon Kingdom and its fighters". Duo answered as he kept looking for the book he was interested on. "Aha" Duo said triumphal as he found what he was searching for.

"So?!" Quatre asked as he and Duo both went to the desk and sat down.

"One of the fighters name was Sailor Moon" Duo answered as he flipped through the paged of the book until he found what he was looking for.

"And you're saying that this mythology book is going to help us how?" Quatre asked intrigued.

"Quatre, think about it. Serena has no idea where she is or how she got here. She's clearly Sailor Moon as we all saw her transform" Duo answered as he saw the picture he was looking for, "Here, this is proof of what I'm saying" he handed the book over to Quatre whose eyes widen at the picture.

Sure enough, there was Serena in her princess gown alongside some other girls whose outfits matched her Sailor Moon outfit and a man in an armor that stood next to her. Two cats with crescent moon insignias on their forehead were also in the picture.

"I don't believe it!" Quatre gasped inspecting the picture carefully.

"I know… If what Serena is saying and what this book holds is true… then that means that she's the Moon Princess" Duo finished as he sat back down deep in thought. 'There's still something missing in all this… but what?' he frowned deeper.

"It's… unbelievable… Serena's… How?... What are we going to do?" Quatre asked still processing this new information.

"I don't know" Duo replied and then thought of something, "Say Cat, have you sensed anything ever since we met Serena?"

"Huh?"

"We'll… it's strange… but I kind of feel like we have met before… you know?" Duo asked as he tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"Well… I did sense something faint… my heart was trying to tell me something, but I still can't understand what" Quatre replied as he placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

"We need to find out what happened to cause her to be here… it must've been something really bad or else she wouldn't be here in the future".

"Right, let's go" and with that they both went to search for here and get the answers they needed in order to figure out what to do next.

Little did they know that a silvery shimmering figure had appeared behind them floating in mid-air. The moon crescent insignia clearly visible on her forehead, "It's time for you to know the truth" and with that she disappeared into thin air.

Inside the house, Trowa was in the living room reading a book while Wufei was outside practicing with his katana. Heero was in one of the bedrooms, sitting on the window sill and looking outside the window. A small moan caught his attention and he turned to see that Serena had woken up.

"Ugh… anyone caught the license plate of that truck?" Serena groaned as she sat up and grabbed her head. Looking up she smiled weakly at Heero, "what happened?"

"You fainted" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh" she replied deep in thought, "I mean… I knew that things were 'different' as you have taught me… but… this far in the future?... how?" she was frowning deep in thought trying to make sense of it all until it finally dawned on her, "Pluto" she whispered, her eyes widen at her own conclusion.

"Nani?" asked Heero as he eyed her.

"Setsuna… she's Sailor Pluto and the Guardian of the Time Gates…she must have brought me here" she closed her eyes in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, concerned… if she was the one who brought me here than that means that she broke one of the cosmos rule and also…it means that the others will soon notice that I'm still alive and they'll find me to finish the job".

"That won't happen… I WON'T let it happen" Heero reassured her as he tucked some hair strands behind her ear that were covering her face.

"But Heero, you don't understand… they're powerful and if they are led by him" She bit her lips not wanting to think about him, "you won't stand a chance" she glanced up, "I don't want to lose you, Heero".

"I'm not going anywhere, Serena… I swore to protect you, didn't I? Have faith in me" he said as he squeezed her hands reassuringly. Taking a deep breath she nodded, "Ok".

Just then there was a soft knocking on the door and both Duo and Quatre walked through. "Hey Serena… feeling better?" Duo asked and she smiled, "I am Duo, thank you" he nodded and took Heero's position on the window sill.

"That's great news, Serena" Quatre said as he sat down on the arm chair next to her bed. "Serena, we need to talk". Both Serena and Heero looked at him questioningly, "What about Quatre?"

"Well, Duo and I have been doing a little research and found some information that we need to confirm with you" He said as he glanced at both Heero and Serena.

"What information?" Heero asked, clearly on the edge.

"Calm down Heero, it's only fair that they ask me… after all, I'm staying with all of you, so we need to get to know each other" she said calmly and turned to Quatre, "Please continue Quatre" she gestured and he nodded.

"Thank you… well as crazy as this is going to sound, we found a mythology book that tells the story of the Moon Kingdom and its inhabitants" he heard her gasped and he concluded that what they found out what could be actually true. "And there is a picture of the Moon Kingdom family as well"

"Then… did you see?" she asked anxiously only to see both Duo and Quatre nod, "Oh" she glanced at the sheets on the bed and continued, "So I guess that this new information has to do with my past, doesn't it?"

"We are concerned, Serena… with you being here means that something so terrible must have happened that changed the course of history" Duo added from where he sat, "we need to know what happened in order to prepare to what's to come… Am I right?"

She simply sighed and nodded, "Its true Duo, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the entire whole story… I"

"We understand, Serena… it must've been an awful experience" Quatre added and smiled slightly, "but you're with us now and we want to help".

"Go on, we are all in this together" Heero encouraged her.

"Ok then, but Trowa and Wufei should be here as well"

"I'll get them" and with that Duo was out the door.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth Quatre" Serena said sheepishly, "I doubted that you would believe me"

"Trust me Serena, I understand" and then turned to Heero, "by your reactions it seems you already knew about all this, am I right?"

Heero nodded as the rest of the guys filed inside Serena's room. "What is it this time?" Wufei huffed as he went by the window.

"Down dragon boy" Duo snickered as he went to lean on the wall.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei growled

"Enough you two, Serena has something to tell us" Quatre sighed and turned to Serena, "we're listening".

"Well it's more like showing Quatre, it was the only way that I could convince Heero that I was telling the truth" she smiled as she pulled out her locket once again.

"Woah there missy, isn't that what knocked you out last time" Duo eyed the locket carefully.

"It's ok Duo" Serena giggled, "I only fainted because of the shocking news of me being this far into the future… I promise nothing else will happen".

Heero never left her side and in fact when he saw her pull out the locket, he got closer to her just in case, "Hn".

"Ok then, please close your eyes and I will show you everything you need to know" and with that she called out her powers and the boys were surrounded in a blinding light, images of the past flowing through their minds. Once everything was settled down, they all stared at her in disbelief.

It was evening by the time everything had settled down. To say that they were shocked by what they saw would be an understatement, but… something else was going on their minds. Just like Duo and Quatre, Wufei and Trowa had felt that there was something else about Serena that they couldn't pin point. These thoughts left them in an uncomfortable position.

As they prepared themselves for the start of semester, Duo and Quatre had come up with a plan to help Serena. Finding her in the garden near the pond, she turned to greet them with a smile, "hey guys, what's up?"

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked noticing that said boy wasn't anywhere near.

Giggling Serena said, "We are not joined by the hip, Duo. He said that there was something he had to do and that he wouldn't be long… I took the opportunity to look around and ended up here".

Chuckling, Quatre sat down next to her, "It's just unlikely to see you here and not him around, I'm sure you noticed that he doesn't like you to be out of his sight".

"I know" Serena chuckled.

"We'll Quatre and I have been talking and we think we came up with a solution to your problem" Duo said as he threw a pebble in the pond.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…. how do you feel about a makeover?" asked Quatre

"Make over?"

"Yep! We could dye and change the style of your hair and that way no one would recognize you… it's the perfect undercover" Duo said as he sat down next to her as well.

"Hmmm, never thought of that. What do you suggest?"

"Maybe some brown, kind of like Relena"

"NO!"

The three of them turned in time to see a fuming Heero glaring at them. The next thing they knew, Duo was on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Omae o Kosoru"

"Who's Relena?" Serena asked not knowing what was going on, "and no Heero, you can't kill him, he's my friend to"

Glancing at the braided baka and then at her, he sat down with a soft 'fine'.

"Now, who's Relena?"

"She's the princess of the Sanc Kingdom" Trowa answered followed by Wufei, "Here" he said and handed her a bag of chocolate covered cherries.

"Oh!" she replied and grinned happily when she saw what he had given her "Thank you Trowa!" she smiled happily as she devoured the chocolate, "how did you know that these were my favorite?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No idea" he replied and settled next to Quatre, "I just saw them and felt the need to get them for you".

"Well thank you" she continued to happily munch on her snack.

"She also has a HUGE crush on Heero" Duo said between breaths, "she's the one with the brown hair" he finished as he catch his breath. Serena got caught in a fit of giggles and Heero glared at her.

"Come on Serena, lets start with your new change" Quatre said and they both alongside with Duo, went to the hair dresser to change Serena's appearance.

This chapter was a little more narrative and information for it will set the stage for what's to come. Stay tuned and thank you all for your support! Until Next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 7: Setting the Wheels in Motion**

It has been almost two weeks now since they moved to the house and two days for their start in school. They had already enrolled themselves into the Peacecraft Academy as part of their mission and during that time, they boys were getting to know Serena and vice versa and they soon found out that they had a lot in common. Trowa would be protective of her as a brother would with his sister. Quatre and Duo loved and spoiled her as much as they could; even Wufei have grown fond of her, but he would rather die than to let anyone know about this.

As for Heero…. even though he still couldn't figure out what he felt, he knew that the feelings he had were not that of a sister or a friend. This was a whole different battlefield for him and he didn't even know how to react. He kept to himself immersed in his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. Opening his eyes, he found Serena looking back at him concerned, "What?"

Pouting she said, "I said that guys and I are going to the mall to buy clothes and stuff for school, are you coming?" she asked exasperatedly. He chuckled at her actions, "Yeah I'm going" he said and smiling, she dragged him out the door.

"How about this one Heero, do you like it?"

Heero was interrupted from his thoughts to look up and see a black haired with blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hn" he answered knowing fully well that she was going to fume.

"Oh Come on Heero… I've tried three different dresses and all you can say is Hn?" she said obviously annoyed and Heero couldn't help but to chuckle at her pout. "I liked the blue on better" he answered; she glared.

"Then why didn't you say so?" she asked unbelieving, "you had me wearing three different dresses and you just liked the first one?" she cried in frustration.

"It's entertaining to see you model" he smirked when she threw the blue dress to him and went back to change, "I swear Yuy… One of these days I will get my revenge" she cried from behind the dresser.

Heero smirked, 'this was going to be fun' he thought as he went to the cash register to pay for the dress.

"We're done with our shopping, what about you Duo?" Quatre asked as he sat down with Trowa, both of them eating their ice creams.

"Yeah I'm done, where's Wuffers?" Duo asked as he paid for his ice cream and sat down with them.

"He finished an hour ago. He will meet us back at the house" Trowa replied as he licked his pistachio ice cream.

"Ok then, where's Heero and Serena?" he asked liking his hazelnut ice cream.

"Here we are" Serena chirped a happily followed by Heero who had a lot of packages in his arms. Settling down, he sat next to Duo while Serena sat next to Trowa, "Oh, what flavor is that?" she asked as she eyes Trowa's green ice cream.

"Pistachio, want to try some?" he asked and she nodded, "Yeah!" once she tried it, her eyes widen. "Uh oh' Heero thought already knowing what she was thinking, "Come on Heero, let's get some" she said as she started to stand when they all heard an annoying voice that had the boys groaning.

"HEEEROOO!"

"Damn of all places, why did she have to be here?" Duo grunted as he smacked his head on the table.

"Well, she is the Princess and this is part of her kingdom you know" Quatre sighed as he finished up his ice cream.

"As annoying as it maybe, she is part of the reason why we are here" Trowa added as he noticed that Serena had sat back down and tensed up. Bending closer to her he asked, "Are you ok bunny?" she smiled at the nickname he had given her a few days ago. "I'm fine Tro, thanks for worrying about me" she smiled. She loved him dearly.

"Omae o Kosotu" Heero whispered as he saw Relena approach them.

"You can't, Heero…we're here to protect her, remember?" Duo muffled from under his arms.

"Shit!" Heero cursed. He glared at both Serena and Trowa for their closeness, but before he could do anything, Relena had attached herself to him.

"Relena…" Heero growled as he tried to pry her off him. She smiled sweetly at him and looked around the table greeting everyone and stopped her eyes at the black haired girl next to Trowa.

"Hello… I'm Relena Peacecraft… Princess of the Sanc Kingdom" she said proudly. The others just sweat-dropped.

"Hello, my name is Ser.." 'No, I can't use my real name anymore, think!', "my name is Lilly… Lilly Barton. I'm Trowa's little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you" Serena smiled as she saw Relena hang her mouth open and everyone, except for Trowa, stared at her. 'Nice move' he thought.

"Well… nice to meet you too… I'll be seeing you all in class soon" Relena then turned to Heero and said, "Good bye Heero, I'll see YOU later" she winked at him and was gone.

"Lilly Barton? Where did that come from?" Duo asked impressed by her quick thinking.

"Well… Trowa's been like a big brother to me, so I guess I'm kind of like a little sister to him" she turned to see Trowa smile and nod agreeing with her. "I couldn't use my real name for it will blow my cover, so I took his instead".

"And Lilly?" this time it was Heero who asked the question.

She looked up at him blushing, "they're your favorite flower".

Heero was speechless; Quatre and Trowa were stunned and Duo was staring at something behind them. "Um guys… I think we should go… NOW" Duo said a little nervous.

"How come Duo?" Quatre asked as he turned to see what had caught the other pilot's attention and blanched as well.

"What's going on?" Serena asked as she saw similar expressions on Heero and Trowa as well.

"Relena's coming this way… with a new pink dress".

"Oh" she said and they all fled.

"HEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile…**

"Sir, preparations are complete. We only await your command"

"Perfect. What of the final mass production?"

"Production of the final mobile suits are expected to be completed at 18:00 hours"

"Good. Stand by and wait for my instructions. You're dismissed"

"Sir!" the soldier saluted his commander and exited the office.

"Well, well someone is happy" a slender young woman with long black hair came into the office, "good news?"

The commander turned around and smiled slyly, "soon we can begin our retrieval mission… soon we can finally put an end to this" he said as he took her into his arms and kissed her lightly, "isn't that right, your highness?" he asked to the one that was hidden in the shadows; an evil smile on her face.

 **Monday Morning**

"Is Serena and Duo up yet? We'll be late." Quatre asked as he finished preparing breakfast.

"I'll wake up Duo" Wufei got up with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll get Serena" Heero got up and went up to her room.

Quatre nodded to both of them and continued preparing breakfast. "It's amazing how much Heero has changed since he found Serena… She's actually bringing back his humanity" Quatre said as he sat down his and Trowa's plate.

"I know little one… but I wonder how long will it take for him to realize his feelings for her" Trowa answered pouring juice to both of their glasses.

"Just give him time Trowa… He never had felt something like this before… it's harder for him to realize them" Quatre replied and they both began to eat their meal.

Serena lay in her bed, sleeping soundlessly. She had turned off the alarm and drew in the curtains. Heero opened her door slightly and took in his surroundings, 'I knew it' he thought as he approached the bed. Serena had never been a morning person and she did her best to try and wake up late. He sat down on the edge of the bed and cleared a few strands of hair that were covering her face.

"Mmmm… Mommy just a few more minute, ok?" she opened her eyes groggily. When she focused her eyes better, she saw that Heero was looking at her. "Ohayo" she whispered smiling at him.

"Ohayo" he answered back, a small smile on his lips that he only reserved for her, "were going to be late".

Serena looked at him confused and then understanding came to mind, "Late? OH SHIT! SCHOOL!" she cursed as she sprang from the bed and into the bathroom, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" she yelled behind the door.

"I just did" Heero replied chuckling to himself.

"That's not funny Yuy" she called back.

He chuckled even more. When she emerged, his breath was caught in his throat. Serena was wearing the schools' uniform that for some reason enhanced her beauty. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail that fell to her mid back. She had sprayed perfume on her making her the most beautiful creature he had ever since. Of course he would die before he even says such a thing. Not this soldier. *sigh*

"ITAI! DAMN IT WUFEI! THAT WAS COLD!" Both Serena and Heero were startled by the screamed followed by an evil laugh.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TOYING WITH ME MAXWELL" Wufei called back as he was heard walking down the stairs.

"GRRRRRRRRR…. I'LL GET YOU!" Duo screamed back.

Serena started laughing which brought Heero back to reality. He was staring at Serena when he heard her laugh even more. Replacing his soldier mask, he got up from the bed.

"You know Heero… a while ago… you looked like a stranded fish" Serena giggled.

"Omae o Kosoru"

"EEPPP"

"Class, we have two new students today. Please introduce yourselves"

"Watashi wa Lilly Barton"

"Heero Yuy"

"Thank you, now please find your seats and we'll begin our class"

Heero sat next to a red haired girl and Serena sat next to what looked like a school jockey. Heero glared when he saw said guy talking to her. Meanwhile, the girl next to him was staring at him with hearts in her eyes. 'It's going to be a long day' Heero thought and focused on the teacher and the explanations he was giving. Not that he needed them though, but it's better than to deal with the present circumstances.

"So what's your name gorgeous" the jockey called Louis asked as he studied her.

"Lilly Barton… I thought you heard the introductions" Serena replied stressing the introductions part. She was disgusted with him.

"Lilly eh?... hmmm"

As the class ended, Serena went about to pick up her things when Louis stood next to her.

"So… Do you want to go somewhere with me and get acquainted?" he whispered to her as she fought the urge to slap him in his face right there and then.

When she was about to reply, she felt that someone had pulled her closer. "She's not interested, beat it!"

They both turned to see a VERY pissed off Heero holding her by the waist and glaring daggers at Louis.

"Ehhh, sure thing man… Uh… See ya" Louis ran like a bat out of hell out of the classroom.

"Thank you Heero" Serena relaxed, "you saved me again".

"Anytime, Serena, anytime" he replied and he guided her out of the classroom to their next class.

Heero had made sure that when he enrolled them all in the school, that Serena and he were taking the same classes. That way he can keep an eye on her and complete his mission at the same time.

Lunchtime came and he and Serena stepped through the cafeteria doors to meet with the others.

"Hey you two"

"Hey Duo… hi guys" Serena greeted back and sat down at the table with them.

"So Lilly, how are classes so far?" asked Quatre.

Serena was giggling as she watched Duo picking and playing with his food, "they're great… except for chemistry though… that one's a bit tough".

"Glad to hear that"

"You know, two new girls started in my class as well. What were their names?" Duo scratched his head trying to remember.

"Tenoh Haruka and Meio Michuru… Baka" Wufei replies as he finished eating his lunch.

Serena froze. "What did you say?" she looked at Wufei who repeated the same names again. Serena paled, 'Could it be? They're still alive?' she was lost in her thoughts when she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Serena, what's wrong?" asked Quatre worriedly, needless to say that Heero was frowning at her.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Quatre… it's just that…"

"You know them" Heero finished for her.

Serena looked up to Heero and nodded, "Yes I know them… they're from my time" Heero growled.

"Are they the ones that hurt you?" asked a worried Trowa.

"No… they're the one's that died protecting me" she whispered.

"WHAT?!" five voices could be heard around the table.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth… I… I have to find them" and she bolted from the table and out the cafeteria doors to search for them.

"Serena" Heero yelled and was about to chase after her when another voice stopped him.

"Heero?"

Annoyed he turned around and greeted the person, "Relena"

She smiled slightly and sat down next to him and greeted the others as well, "Hello everyone. How are you all fairing at school?"

"They are fine, Miss Relena, thank you for asking", Quatre replied and he could sense the tension at the table… they were worried about Serena, but Relena was their mission. Glancing at Heero, he could tell the struggle he was going through so he came up with an idea, "Say Miss Relena, could we talk? There are some things that I need to confirm with you. It wouldn't be appropriate to talk here as it is confidential"

Relena nodded to Quatre and stood up, "Of course Quatre. Let's head to my office" she then glanced down at Heero, "are you coming as well?"

"No, there's some information that he needs to validate for us, isn't that right Heero?" Quatre stressed the right part hoping that he got the message.

Secretly thanking Quatre for the opening, he stood up and nodded, heading out the cafeteria doors. Relena didn't notice the secret exchange between them, "Well then, shall we?" and they both left for Relena's office.

"Well that went well" Duo snickered as the three of them stood up and went separate ways to start investigating around the school.

Little did they know that soon they would all be pulled into the sick twist fate of destiny… What new challenges will they face? Will they stay together or fall apart?

Stay tuned! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 8: We Meet Again**

"Ok Luna, for the last time… did you eat my tuna sandwich?"

"No I didn't Haruka… and if you ask me once more, I'm going to scratch your face" Luna growled in annoyance.

"Ok, ok… but then… who did?"

"I did" answered Artemis grinning.

"Why you little…"Haruka made the attempt to strangle said cat.

"Calm down Haruka, I brought more just in case" Michelle handed her another sandwich and sitting down next to her.

They were sitting under a cherry tree on top of a hill behind the school.

"There's still no sign of our Hime, is there?" Michelle took a bite of her sandwich absentmindedly.

"No" replied Artemis looking worriedly, "I can't even sense her anymore".

"Don't worry Artemis… We'll find her… we'll keep on looking"

"You're right Luna" he said as he snuggled against her to relax himself.

"I just wished she'd find us for a change… I don't even know where to look" Haruka said exasperated as she went on eating on her sandwich.

"Haruka, remember that we have to pick up Hotaru at middle school"

"Don't worry love; I didn't forget her"

They all went silent and continued on with their lunch.

'Where are they? I searched most of the school and still no sign of them. Where could they be?' Serena fumed as she looked over and over for her old friends. Looking at the back of the school, she saw the cherry tree and two people sitting under it, 'I should've known' she grinned as she ran towards it.

'Now where is she going?' Heero asked himself as he went on after Serena. He watched her run up to the cherry tree, 'Hn' he sprang after her.

"Well I guess it's back to class" Haruka said sarcastically while lending a hand to Michelle to pull her up and against her.

"Haruka!" Michelle blushed, "were still on school grounds".

"So what? Everybody thinks I'm a boy" she grinned evilly.

Michelle sighed, "You should…" noticing a figure approaching behind Haruka, she greeted her, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Haruka? Michelle?"

"KONEKO?!" exclaimed both girls as Haruka grabbed her by the waist and hugged Serena dearly, "Where the HELL have you been?" Serena smiled and hugged back.

"Oh Serena" Michelle said as she hugged her as well, "We have been searching everywhere for you. No wonder we couldn't find you, you changed your appearance" she let go of Serena, "are you all right?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded "I'm fine… but I thought… I mean, how did you?"

"Setsuna, Serena, Setsuna got us in time. We've been healing ever since"

"And here we are" answered Luna followed by Artemis.

"LUNA! ARTEMIS! YOU GUYS ARE OK!" she hugged both cats, new tears pouring down her face, "I've missed you all".

"Oh Serena" and the group hugged each other crying and laughing once again, afraid that it would all be just a dream.

'So she found her friends… she doesn't need me anymore' Heero thought heartedly as he began walking away.

Sensing him, Serena turned just in time to see him walking away, "Heero, wait!"

Stopping, he turned around just in time to catch her as she almost fell running down the hill, "you never learn" he whispered smiling slightly as he steadied her.

She just blushed and stuck her tongue out to him, "You'll be there to catch me" was all she said and he found himself staring at her eyes and nodding.

"Serena, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Michelle, Haruka, this is Heero Yuy… he saved me"

"It's nice to meet you Heero" Michelle said as she stretched her hand, "thank you for taking care of Serena"

"Hn"

"Same here" Haruka nodded his way as he mimicked her.

"Well, we better get going; classes are going to start soon. Let's meet after class, ok? We need to talk" Michelle said.

"Ok, but where?" asked Serena.

"Home" replied Heero.

Stunned Serena glanced at Heero, "Are you sure Heero?"

He only nodded, "the others need to know about this"

"You're right"

"Others?" asked Michelle.

"It's a long story" Serena said as she scribbled the directions to the house, "let's meet for dinner, k?"

"Ok"

And they all went their separate ways.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you" Serena smiled.

"Anytime, Serena" Heero replied smiling as well as they both headed into class.

 **Late Evening**

"Thank you for dinner, Quatre, that was wonderful" Michelle commented as the others agreed with her.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Meiou"

"Oh please Quatre, call me Michelle"

Smiling, Quatre nodded, "Ok"

"So, how did you guys end up here?" Duo asked, still not trusting them; especially not that Haruka guy.

"Well Duo, if you must know, we come from the same time era as Serena. We came the same way she did" Haruka answered returning Duo's glare.

Serena was having small talks with Hotaru. She was concerned as how she was handling the news about Rini and Crystal Tokyo. She knew both of them were close friends, so off course Hotaru was crying a little. Serena did her best to comfort her.

"Oh? But if you're here, doesn't that mean that the others will follow and find Serena?" Trowa asked; concerned about the turn this situation took.

Serena tensed, 'He's right! It won't be long until the others notice and find me again' she thought trying to control the turmoil of emotions that this news caused.

"That's why we're here. We're not going to let them anywhere near our Hime" Haruka answered.

"Right… like last time" Wufei added sarcastically.

"You got a problem buddy" Haruka was at her feet glaring daggers at Wufei.

"Stop it you two! This is getting us nowhere!" Serena cried and Haruka sat back down, still glaring at Wufei.

"Wufei, please… you couldn't possibly understand what we went through… our enemies are not your common enemies… we nearly died protecting her" Michelle commented as placed a hand on Haruka's hand and hearing the others in the room gasp.

"I apologize, Miss Meiou" Wufei bowed and she smiled, bowing back. "Thank you"

"So do you guys mind telling us what the hell is going and what are we up against? No offense, but I'm not too fond of surprises if they don't come from me" Duo asked clearly on the edge now.

"Well Duo… I" Serena was about to reply when someone interrupted her.

"I can answer that"

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in the middle of the room and materialized itself.

"PLUTO!" the girls cried and Heero stared, 'ok so she's real too' he acknowledge.

"Hello scouts" she greeted them while transforming herself into normal clothes; she also had brought Luna and Artemis with her.

"Ok now I'm freaked out" Duo commented.

"Calm down Duo. I'm sure the ladies here are going to explain the situation to us, correct" Quatre asked; concerned at this point.

"Of course Quatre and I apologize for the intrusion" she smiled, "and yes I know you're name. In fact I know all of your names… and your past as well"

"WHAT?!" This last statement got the pilots on defense mode except for Heero.

"Is she an enemy?" Wufei had his hand on his katana ready to attack.

"No" answered Heero.

"Gentleman, I assure you, there's nothing to be afraid off. I'm here to explain the situation where we all are at to this point and how this is going to affect your mission" she said as she sat down. This got the boys attention. Trowa had left the room for a few minutes and came back with a cup of tea for Setsuna.

"Thank you Trowa" she smiled. He bowed and returned to Quatre's side.

"I'm sure you already know Heero, but I am Setsuna; Sailor Pluto; Guardian of the Gates of Time. I can see the past, present and future" she took a sip of her tea before continuing, "the reason why we are all here in your time is because an event that occurred in our time changed the course of history, as Duo predicted (Duo was surprised at this and smiled), and our future. These events threaten the life of our Princess and thus I had no choice but to send her to a place where she can heal and be protected".

"So you mean that because she was almost killed in your time, you sent her here for us to protect?" Duo asked.

"Yes. Serena is Sailor Moon and also the Moon Princess as you all know and if you remember the story well, together with the Sailor Scouts, they fought evil beings that tried to conquer our world. But, when those sworn to protect ended up betraying her, our future changed. Right now it is uncertain and no longer visible".

The girls' heads hanged slightly, obviously devasted about the information they just received. The boys on the other hand were trying to process all this information and trying to determine how to handle this new turn of events.

"But you're the Guardian of Time, can't you do something to prevent this from happening?" Quatre asked disturbed.

"No Quatre; unfortunately I can't. I'm forbidden to intervene with the events of time and I already broke a rule by sending Serena here to save her" she turned to Serena and bowed, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more Hime".

"It's ok Setsuna, I already know" Serena replied smiling at her for reassurance.

"So how is this affecting our mission?" asked a very impatient Wufei.

"Simple. The reason why you were given your current mission was because of the recent changes within the enemies' organization, correct?"

At their nod, she continued "Well you see, this new organization is called The Rose Industry Corporation" she stopped eyeing Serena whose eyes only widen, "No" she whispered.

As if reading Serena's thoughts, she continued, "I'm afraid so little one, their new leader is Darien" this caused the girls to gasp and Serena to pale. Sensing her distress, Heero was by her side in an instant, "What's wrong?"

"WHAT?!" screamed a VERY pissed off Haruka, "AND WHEN THE HELL WHERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL US THAT?"

"Calm down Haruka!" Michelle placed her hands on her shoulder, "Setsuna has broken too many rules already. We don't want her to be punished by the Cosmos".

"You're right. I'm sorry Setsuna"

"It's ok. I understand. Trust me, I would rather be punished than have Serena go through that again" she sighed. "The reason that I'm here is to warn you all. The inners scouts are with him, so you need to be prepared" she turned to Serena, "you must be strong for what's to come Princess; I can't intervene again even if I wanted to. I'm sorry".

"It's ok Setsuna, I understand. I can't continue running away forever. I knew that sooner or later I would have to face them once again." Serena said sadly and then glancing at the boys, she continued, "so let me guess, since Darien's the leader, then that means that they're threatening peace, correct?"

At their nod she sighed, 'Ugh!' she thought as he placed her head on her hands, 'here we go again'.

"But I do have a question. If they're after Serena, then why is Relena the target?" Duo asked and the girls were surprised at this information.

"Relena? You mean the Sanc Kingdom Princess?" Michelle asked bewildered.

"Yes. She's the reason we are all attending the school; to protect her". Quatre replied.

"Hmmm… I honestly don't know. The only thing I can think of is that she is a highly respected representative across the world and the colonies. She does have a lot of influential power which could be a perfect weapon to cause chaos between both worlds should something happen to her. Kind of what happened to the previous Heero Yuy" Setsuna added finishing her tea.

"It also serves the organization's purpose so they won't suspect Darien and the others true intentions" Haruka added.

"It's getting late. Let's continue this tomorrow. We will need to work together in order to succeed in this mission" Trowa commented.

"Yes. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Rest well" Setsuna said and turned to Serena, "Be careful Hime, they still haven't located you so do not expose your powers" she kissed her forehead and hugged tight. Glancing to Heero, she nodded, "We leave her in your hands".

Heero only nodded.

The girls said their goodbyes and left for the night. The boys and Serena had gathered in the living room to continue their conversation.

"Guys, I'm so sorry for all of this" Serena apologized bowing her head from her chair.

"Serena, don't be. We're just glad that we have a clear picture of what we're dealing with" Duo said as he took her hands and gave her a small squeeze getting a smile from her.

"But this is a new predicament, how do we approach this?" Trowa asked concerned.

"We continue the mission as it is" Heero replied from his place on the window sill.

"Heero is right. The enemy doesn't know that we have this information. We can use it for our advantage" Wufei replied.

"I believe some recon is in order, right Heero?" Quatre said.

"Mission Accepted"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 9: And So It Begins**

 **Peacecraft Academy**

Relena and Dorothy were quietly talking while walking through the hallways. Relena caught saw Heero and Serena walk through one of the classroom doors. She couldn't help but notice how Heero treated Serena differently that he treated her. She sighed.

"What's wrong Relena?" Dorothy asked noticing her change of mood.

"I'm just thinking how sometimes fate has a hurtful twist" she reminisced, "No matter how hard I try, he just doesn't see me that way"

"Ah, you mean Heero?" Dorothy felt sympathetic towards her, "Relena, sometimes what we wish for may not necessarily be what is right for us. Maybe this is fate telling you to let go" she said as she hugged Relena.

"I know Dorothy, but it's hard. He was my first love"

"It always is Relena. But the best part is when you learn from it and move forward. I'm sure that someday you'll meet the love of your life" Dorothy said reassuringly.

"You're right. Let's head to class. It'll be embarrassing if we were to be late". They both giggled as they walked into class.

 **Lunch Time**

"Have any of you found any new information regarding our new "friends?" Duo asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"So far, there have been a few male students that were approached by them in order to recruit them. I managed to pinpoint three that actually accepted and are supposed to start trials soon" Quatre said as he ate his own lunch as well.

"One is from the fencing team and the other two are from the football team" Trowa added.

"Hm" Wufei didn't comment further.

Heero and Serena approached the group with their trays of lunch.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey gorgeous, what's up?" Duo greeted her causing her to giggle.

"Oh Duo"

"I'm glad to see you in a better mood, Serena" Quatre commented.

"I am. Thanks to all of you, I've managed to find my friends. I'm really happy and relieved that they're ok"

"Good"

"Serena, Heero and I will be stepping out of the school for a while" Wufei said, "stick with the others and stay out of trouble."

"Huh?" Serena glanced at Heero, "Really?"

Heero nodded, "We'll be back soon"

"Ok"

"If anyone asks, we were asked to do research on a science topic"

"Ok, be careful you two".

Wufei nodded and left the cafeteria. Heero glanced at Serena and she just smiled at him, "Go. I'll be fine" she said reassuringly.

"Be careful" Heero nodded and left as well.

"A bit overprotective isn't he?" they all turned to be greeted by Haruka and Michelle.

"Hello everyone. May we join you?"

"Greetings, of course" Quatre said as they made room for them.

"There's something we need to talk to you", Michelle said, "This morning, Setsuna and I sensed that something terrible will be happening soon so we need to be prepared".

"Huh?" both Serena and Duo said at the same time.

"Quatre, isn't that what you were feeling this morning?" Trowa asked worriedly.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I guess they're right. I have a bad feeling about this"

"Serena, Setsuna told us that by no means should you use your crystal or open your senses as this will allow them to pinpoint your location"

"Ok, but what did you guys sense?"

"A VERY dark aura… I've never felt something like this before" Haruka replied deep in thought.

"So what do we do?" Duo asked

"For the time being, we need to gather as much information from the organization as we can. We need to know what their plans are. I'm assuming that's where Wufei and Heero come in, right? Michelle asked.

"Yes. They're doing recon now" Trowa replied.

"Ok. Let's just wait for whatever information they come back with and we'll work it from there" Haruka added, "so where's Relena?"

"She's at her office. She's working on a speech for Friday's event" Quatre said.

"Event? What event?" Serena asked.

"Haven't you heard? There's a welcoming ball for all the students that are starting this new school year" Duo said.

"Oh? No I didn't know that" Serena said thoughtfully.

"It would be the perfect place to stage an attack" Trowa added.

"Yep! That's why we're going" Duo grinned, "we can't miss a party"

"Only you Duo. Remember that our main goal is to protect Relena, remember?" Quatre chuckled.

"Well yeah, but who said you can't party while guarding at the same time?" Duo grinned and winked at Serena who giggled.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right" Michelle added.

"Don't worry Michelle, these guys are best!" Serena said, "Besides, we'll be there to back them up just in case"

"You're right Hime"

"Do any of you know self-defense?" Trowa asked curious to see their reactions.

"Yeah, smoking close combat is my favorite" Haruka said evilly.

Chuckling Quatre said, "I guess what Trowa meant to say is that other than your powers, do you know how to defend yourselves like using weapons?"

"Well, since you put it like that; no" Michelle said worriedly.

"Then some training is in order" Trowa said, "We will start today"

"Thank you Trowa" Michelle said and he nodded.

"We won't go easy on you guys" Duo grinned.

"Bring it on" Haruka returned his grin.

"Well this is going to be fun" Serena chuckled as they all returned to classes.

 **Elsewhere...**

Wufei was inside a black van and staged outside a tall building with Sally monitoring the traffic that went in and out of it.

"01, come in 01" Sally called over the communicator.

"01 here"

"We are at our appointed position; initiating mission specs"

"Acknowledged; 01 out."

Heero turned off his communicator and went ahead to enter the building. Once inside, he headed to the front desk.

"May I help you Sir?" the front-man desk asked.

"Cross Communications. We received a work order for one of your servers" Heero said as he handed over the documents. Heero was dressed in a gray jumpsuit with the Cross Company Logo on the bag and the name Brian in front and a matching cap.

"Oh yes, we have an urgent need to have it fixed. It's backing up our system" the front-man said as he took the papers to validate their authentically. "Right, everything's in order. This way please".

They headed to the back of the building where the servers were located. The front-desk man typed in the security code and the double doors opened.

"Ok, the doors will lock up once I step outside. Once you're finished, press the call button here and I will come and get you".

"Ok"

"Also, there are security cameras here, so no funny business, understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good"

Once the front-desk man stepped outside, the doors closed as he had just said. Heero made sure that he was alone in the room and proceeded to the server that was down and hooked his computer to it. While he was doing this, he took into account how many cameras where in the room and at what angle they were set up. This gave him information of any blind spots that he can use for his movements. He intentionally dropped his tool bag in one of those blind spots. He typed in his password on the computer and not only did he start working on the server, but also connecting to their mainframe to gather information. He sent a couple of codes to Wufei. He awaited confirmation from Wufei that he had received them. He stood up and went to his tool bag. He turned on his communicator and typed in a message to Wufei. Once he confirmed, he turned the communicator off, took a disk and a cable from the bag and headed back to where the computer was at. Two hours later, he finished repairing the server and powered down his computer. He processed to press the call button.

"Yes?"

"I've finished the repairs"

"Good. I'll be right there" the person answered and hanged up.

'That was a different voice' Heero thought as he tensed up, packing his tools and putting away his computer. He heard the double doors open and turned to see a young woman there. She had short black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm here to check that all the repairs are complete. You don't mind, do you?" she asked innocently.

Heero nodded and stepped aside so she can pass and head to the server he was working on. He saw her hook up a small hand-held computer, type in a few codes and run a program. 15 minutes went by when she turned it off and unhooked the device.

"Perfect! It's running at top speed. Everything is in working order" she commented as she smiled at him.

"Can you sign the papers so I can close the order?" Heero asked as he handed her the papers.

"Of course" the girl took the papers, signed them and handed them back to Heero, "Here you go".

"Thank you. Good Afternoon" Heero nodded as he was escorted outside the building. He walked towards a pick-up truck labeled 'Cross Communications' and left the area.

"What a handsome fellow" the girl said as she walked back into the building.

Thirty minutes later, Wufei and Sally left as well.

"We'll end the training here" Trowa said to three VERY sweaty and exhausted girls.

"Damn! You weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't take it easy on us" Haruka huffed.

Chuckling, Duo gave each one of them a bottle of water "Told ya. But hey, I'm impressed. You guys held out longer than I thought you would".

"Yeah… your moves are really good. Just a bit more training and you will be at same level as us" Quatre said as he reviewed the training tapes, "all that's left is weapon training and we're set"

"We don't have to kill anyone, do we?" this cause the three boys to tense up and Trowa turned to a very worried Michelle.

"In this world, you don't have a choice" Trowa said.

"Yeah… it's either kill or be killed" Duo said gloomy.

"We understand that this is not your way of fighting, but you must understand that you're in our time now and here lives are not taking in that easily. We try our best not to kill, but if the time comes that our lives are in danger, then I guess we don't have much of a choice". Quatre said as he laid a hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"Oh" Michelle said sadly.

"Let's just hope that neither of you have to make that decision" Trowa said as he eyed Serena who has kept quiet all this time, "Serena?"

"Huh? Oh, Sorry Tro… I was just… well… I understand what you are all saying and well, I guess we just have to get used to it." Serena said, "So when do we start?"

"Easy there kitten. Let's get some rest first, how does snack and refreshments sound?" Quatre said chuckling at Duo and Serena as they both raced for the kitchen, "I'll take that as a Yes". They all laughed as they filed into the kitchen as well.

 **Late at Night**

The boys where gathered at the study room reviewing and discussing all the information they had gathered so far. Serena had gone to Michelle and Haruka's apartment for some catching up, much to Heero's annoyance. Quatre was sitting at the desk, working on the computer and projecting some schematics and information that both Heero and Wufei had retrieved.

"These are the new Mobile Suits that there are mass producing as we speak" Heero said.

"As of now, they have 135 MS built and ready for any attack" Wufei commented.

"Man! That's enough to level the Sanc Kingdom!" Duo exclaimed chewing on his nails.

"According to the information, they're planning to launch them on Friday during the ceremony" Quatre added Very concerned at this point, "all the students are going to be there and of course, that also means Relena"

"It's the perfect time for them to send their message" Wufei said annoyed at this, "Can't we just tell her to cancel that damned ball?"

"Unfortunately no Wufei; Ambassadors from the colonies and several countries have started to arrive and it would also create panic and chaos if the school directors can't properly explain the reason for its cancellation" Quatre said, thinking deeply in what their next move should be.

"We need a plan and fast" Trowa said frowning as well.

"We need to get Lady Une and inform of this" Heero said.

"You're right Heero, let me connect to Preventer Headquarters" Quatre said as he opened up another window on his computer and typed in his private code into the Preventers server that he use only in emergencies. Suddenly, Lady Unes' face appeared.

"Quatre?! Is everything alright? Miss Relena?" she asked concerned.

"Hello Lady Une. I apologize for the sudden call, but we need to talk. This is urgent"

 **Michelle and Haruka's Place**

"So, what do you guys think about the inner scouts and Darien's interest in Relena?"

"I don't know. It's not like she has anything to do with us or the Silver Millenium"

"It's strange. We know she's important to this time, but for them to threaten her…"

"Well, regardless, we can't let them hurt her. We have to protect her. We need to lend a hand to the guys in this".

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, we can't tell Relena about this or she'll be scared. Let's just lay low and guard them from a distance"

"Ok, so what about Friday? I have a bad feeling this"

"We need to be ready. Let's meet up with the boys and come up with a plan".

"Right!"

 **Enemies Headquarters**

"Sir, everything is completed just as you ordered"

"Good. Gather the troops in the dock area. It's time"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Friday Morning**

The main hall in the school was being decorated and prepared for the ball to be celebrated on Friday. Dorothy and Relena were in the middle of the preparations, making sure that everything was going according to plan. Relena was reviewing the checklist when Quatre and Heero approached her.

"Good Morning Miss Relena" "Hn"

"Oh! Good Morning Quatre, Heero. How are you?"

"Were fine, how are you?"

"Driving myself crazy" Relena giggled, "there's still so much to do and so little time"

"I can imagine" Quatre smiled, "well then, we won't take too much of your time. We came because we need to discuss the security measures for the ball. As you know, the current situation is a little complicated now"

"Yes I understand. Lady Une already filled me in on the details and I want to thank all of you for your work" she then glanced at Heero smiling sweetly. Heero nodded.

"Well then, let me find Dorothy so she can continue with the preparations and then we'll head to the office so we can talk more privately"

"Ok"

The ball was decorated beautifully. The theme was "Masquerade" therefore everyone was dressed in their most formal dresses and wearing a white mask. Waltz music was playing on the background and all the students and faculty were having a pleasant time and enjoying themselves. Wufei was leaning against close to the south exit door, monitoring everything and everyone. Needless to say that he HATES this kind of activities, but then again, he doesn't get a say in this. Trowa was staged near the podium, more or less doing the same monitoring activities as Wufei. Duo, on the other hand, was near the food table drinking and talking to some of his fellow students and really having a good time. He could do social and vigilant at the same time; he was good at that. Quatre had just entered the room with Dorothy Catalonia, talking quietly among themselves and laughing every once in a while. A few minutes later, Heero came in with Relena who was attached to his arm and smiling brightly. Heero was annoyed, of course, but she was his mission and he'll be damned if he did not complete it. Once inside, Relena smiled and greeted some of the students and faculty while Heero did a quick scan of the room, not only making sure everyone was positioned as they planned, but also searching for a certain black haired girl he hasn't seen in two days. He had to admit, that he didn't like being too much time away from her; he felt anxious and annoyed. But, they had all agreed that they needed time to prepare for the mission and she volunteered to stay at Michelle and Haruka's place for a while. Though he didn't like it, he had to admit that the mission did come first. Not locating her or the other girls, he frowned and continued to watch Relena's interaction with others, not noticing anything suspicious at the moment.

Relena, on the other hand, did not miss the frown on Heero's face and she could guess the reason for it. 'Guess I do not have a chance after all' she sighed, 'Well, at least I can enjoy him if only for tonight' she smiled to herself as she heard the band start another waltz. She glanced up to Heero, "Heero, may I have this dance?"

Heero surprised at the request was about to refuse, but looking at her eyes, he could see the sadness in them. He nodded and she smiled guiding them to the dance floor. As they dance and twirled, Relena really seemed to be enjoying herself while Heero, on the other hand, kept his eyes on his surroundings. Suddenly he froze at what he saw. At the entrance to the ball, there were two beautiful dressed girls and one handsome "man". Michelle was dressed in a very beautiful sea green gown decorated with small diamonds and pearls that made her eyes shine brightly through her mask. Haruka was dressed in a black tuxedo suit and mask. Serena was dressed in a pale pink gown with silver touches and white elbow gloves. Her hair was made in a style that made her eyes bigger and neck longer. Her beautiful blue eyes shone through the mask that made Heero want to remove it and kiss her right there and then.

'Wait… WHAT?!' Heero shook of his reverie, but was still shaken at how beautiful Serena was.

Noticing that his attention was elsewhere, Relena turned to see what had caught his eyes. 'Of course, I should've known' she sighed as the waltz had ended. Not wanting Heero to see her this way, she excused herself to the restroom. Heero was about to follow her when she stopped him, "Heero, please. I need to be alone to compose myself. I'll take Dorothy with me so you can all rest assure that I'll be ok" she said not looking into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked noticing the change in mood in her.

"No. Just a broken heart" she said as her eyes glistened and fled to where Dorothy was.

Heero was about to stop her; he didn't understand what she meant but noticed that Quatre was walking his way. Quatre had noticed the whole ordeal and decided that it was time to let Heero know what his current situation is.

"Hello Heero. Something wrong?" he asked as he handed Heero a glass of water.

"Relena is acting strange" he said as he took a sip all the while as he glanced to where Serena was talking to some of their school mates.

Quatre noticed this and giggled, "Well, do you know why she would act this way?" he was curious as to what Heero's response was going to be.

Heero looked at him with a blank expression, not sure where Quatre was going with this. 'Should've known' Quatre sighed. "Heero, have you ever noticed how Relena acts around you versus when she's around other people?" Seeing Heero shake his head no, Quatre continued, "Relena is in love with you Heero. She has been this way since the day you two met. Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you, talks to you or how she constantly placed herself in danger in order to reach to you? These are acts that someone does for the one they love"

Heero's eyes widen at this and then frowned as he digested this new information. He recounted the times he and Relena had met and how Quatre's words played into them and then realization hit. At the same time, he relieved the times he had with Serena ever since he met her and realized how he acts around her more or less is similar to what Quatre had just said.

He looked back at Quatre, "I don't feel the same way".

"I know" Quatre said with sympathy, "but you need to tell her that. Unless you tell her how you feel, she will continue under the illusion that she may one day win your heart which is already taken"

Heero, once again, stared blankly at Quatre who only smiled and looked across the room. Heero followed his gaze and noticed that he was looking at Serena. Serena sensed someone looking at her and she glanced up. Smiling she waved at both of them and continued chatting with her friends.

"Quatre… I"

"It's ok Heero. I'm sure this is new to you, but you need to handle it carefully. The matter of the heart is a delicate thing. One wrong move and you can lose the one thing you treasure the most" Quatre said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you talk to Relena first and set things right. Then, think carefully of how you feel for Serena. If my heart tells me right, she's the one" Quatre finished and walked to where Trowa was.

Heero was still shaken about the new information he had just received. It took him a few minutes to process and then decide what he had to do. Coming to a decision, he walked towards Serena. Serena was giggling with her friends when she noticed that Heero was approaching them.

Michelle smiled, "Hello Heero, enjoying the party?"

Heero nodded and then turned to Serena, stretching his hand, "would you like to dance?"

Needless to say that Serena was stunned; 'wait… is this really Heero?' she nodded not really noticing that she already had taken his hand and where on their way to the dance floor.

Michelle and Haruka smiled; "about damn time… kids these days" Haruka said as she too, took Michelle's hand and danced as well.

Heero had Serena held by her waist and close to him making Serena blush. They kept dancing for a minute or two, when Serena broke the silence.

"Um… is everything ok Heero?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… even though I don't know you for a long time, this is… well… this is highly unlike you"

"Serena… I" Heero thought for a minute and was about to continue when he felt eyes on him. Glancing up he saw that Relena was watching them from the balcony and then turned away. Serena noticed his change in behavior and glanced in the same direction. She knew how Relena felt, but… what about Heero? The dance had ended and Serena pulled herself from him.

"Go to her Heero, I'm sure she needs you" she said as she was about to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "Heero?"

"Serena… I'm sorry" Heero said unsure of what to do. Noticing his distressed, she smiled and placed a hand on his hand, "It's ok Heero, I understand. I'll be close by if you need me" she smiled and walked away.

Sighing, Heero turned and walked towards Relena. Relena had noticed the exchange and decided that it was time to clear the situation. Once Heero was next to her she glanced up, "Heero, after my speech tonight, I would like to have a word with you".

Heero frowned, but nodded. It would be the perfect opportunity to clear the misunderstanding. Relena nodded and went to the podium to start her speech.

"Dear students and faculty. Welcome to another wonderful academy year. I am pleased to see what an amazing group of people have gathered to celebrate another wondrous year…."

"Team 01 positioned and waiting orders"

"Team 02 positioned and waiting orders"

"Perfect. All teams move forwards. Commence operation. Remember, I want her alive."

"SIR YES SIR"

"Once again I want to thank each one of you for coming tonight. Please enjoy and have a wonderful time" Relena ended her speech and smiled as she stepped down through a ring of applauses.

"That was splendid Miss Relena" Dorothy said as she met her half way.

"Thank you Dorothy" she said as she glanced around, "have you seen Heero?"

"No. He was here a few minutes ago" Dorothy thought, "Oh wait… I think I saw him walking towards the beverage area"

"Oh ok, thank you. Please excuse me" she said as she started walking towards the area and sure enough, there was Heero pouring a glass of punch for himself.

Suddenly, there was a huge blast that came from the outside and shook the room. Everyone started screaming and panicking and running towards the exit in frenzy. Wufei, Duo and Trowa were already on their feet running outside as well, guns in hand, to find out what the hell was going on. Meanwhile, Quatre and Heero where guiding Relena to the safe area they had previously determined in case something like this happened. Heero kept his senses opened and glanced across the room in search of Serena. He knew she would be ok if they followed the plan, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still worried about her. Once inside the room, he made sure that the room was secured and pulled out his gun, clicking the safety off.

"Relena, stay here with Quatre" he ordered and was about to go when he was stopped by her, "Heero, please be careful" she pleaded and he nodded.

"Go. The others should be outside by now" Quatre said as he rushed to the computer and started working on the second phase of the plan.

Heero rushed outside the room and did a quick scan of the ballroom. Only a few students were still in the room panicking and there he noticed that Serena was trying to calm two of them under a table. Sensing him, Serena glanced from under the table and made eye contact with him. He quickly rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

"You ok?" Heero asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I can't leave them here though" she said at the two frightened girls.

More explosions and gun fire could be heard and Heero knew that the situation was getting critical and he had to get out there and fast.

"Go, I'll take care of them. Michelle and Haruka are already outside with the others. I'll meet you as soon as I get them to a safe place" Serena said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go"

Taking a good look at her, he took her hand and squeeze to reassure both of them. Serena smiled and he smiled as well. Taking one last look, he ran outside to fight with the others.

Serena glanced around the room one more time and noticing that it was safe to move, she guided the two girls to the back of the room. Once there, she led them to a door that led to the back of the school. Making sure that the surroundings were safe she turned to them.

"Ok the coast is clear. Run as fast as you can straight into the forest. You will come upon a small camp with soldiers with brown jackets. Tell them you're from the Academy and they will take care of you"

"Are you sure" asked one of the scared girls.

"Yes. They're here to protect us. Now go" she said and watched them run as hell into the woods.

'Ok now to meet with the others' Serena said and was about to pull out her own gun when she felt someone behind her.

As she was about to turn, a cloth was placed on her nose and mouth with some kind of chemical that made her loose conscious. But before that, she could take a good look of who it was that was holding her tightly and her eyes widen.

'NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!' she thought as darkness claimed her. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 10: Setting the Stage**

Outside, soldiers from the Sanc Kingdom along with the Preventers were fighting off the enemy. The boys were staged at different points of the battlefield guiding the troops into different attacks in order to overwhelm the enemy according to their plan. Needless to say that Duo was having a blast as well as Haruka.

"YEAH, NOW THIS IS HOW YOU PARTY!" Duo cried as he launched a grenade to one of the tanks watching it burst in flames, "BURN BABY BURN!" he exclaimed in triumph as he shot down the two soldiers that came out of it.

"You're enjoying this WAY too much" Haruka said as she too shot down a couple of soldiers that were running towards them.

"Yeah, look who's talking" he grinned as he watched her fire, "nice aim"

"Well thank you" she grinned as she positioned herself in another angle, covering from the flying bullets, "hate to admit it, but I learned from the best"

"Damn right!" Duo chuckled as he prepared another set of explosives, "cover me will ya?" he said as he prepared to sprint.

"Sure thing" Haruka replied and started the assault while Duo ran towards another point and set the explosives.

"Man I missed causing mayhem" Duo exclaimed as he heard the explosions go off as he ran towards another point.

Meanwhile, Wufei and Trowa led the troops towards a weak spot they had found in their enemies defenses. Michelle was with them as well; flaking them and making sure that they were not attacked from behind or any other surprises for that matter. Heero had just joined them as well and all together, they executed the last phase of their attack plan.

"RETREAT" was heard and all enemy soldiers turned tails and left the battlefield as quickly as they came in. Once everything calmed down and making sure that no more attacks were coming, the Gundam pilots met up with Sally, Michelle and Haruka to understand the current situation.

"That was strange" Sally said thoughtfully, "they still had the full advantage, why would they retreat?"

"Something is not right here" Michelle said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Yeah! Even I know that they could rack the kingdom and then some" Duo frowned.

"Maybe we overlooked something?" Trowa said as he pulled his communicator, "Come in 04" he called.

"04 here" Quatre replied.

"Is Relena there with you?" Trowa asked

"Yes. We are fine" Quatre asked frowning, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Quatre asked worriedly. He was checking the monitors the whole time and noticed some unusual movements among the enemy's strategies 'Something up, what could it be?' he thought.

"I believe so" Trowa said, "were coming over to you" he said and closed communications.

They all filed inside the ballroom meeting up with Quatre and Relena. Heero looked around the room and frowned. The others started the conversation about what happened and what to do next, but he didn't pay attention. Something or rather someone was missing and he kept searching the room stepping away from the others. He noticed something shinning on the floor in the far back in the room. As he approached it, his whole body went stiff. There on the floor was a heart shaped locket that looked oddly familiar to him. Picking it up and staring at it, he confirmed his fear. He gripped the locket tightly in his hand and taking one quick look around the room, he could figured out what the hell happened.

"So what do we now?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure. They're movements were odd enough. They didn't even force their way in here. They should know we would guard Relena inside the building"

"Relena wasn't their target" Heero growled as he approached the group, a dark aura could be sensed around him.

They all turned to him and when the girls saw what he had in his hand, they both gasped, "Serena? They have Serena?" Michelle cried, tears glistening in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Haruka screamed in frustration, "HOW? WE DIDN'T SENSE ANY OF THEM!"

"Because they didn't come here personally" the group looked down and saw that Hotaru, Luna Artemis were there as well as Setsuna. They had transported during Haruka's scream. Luna was extremely distressed as well as the others.

"Luna! Artemis! What's going on?" Michelle asked as Haruka held her for support.

"Wait! What? The cat can talk?!" Sally and Relena exclaimed at the same time.

"Later" Duo said and turned to the cats and Setsuna, "So basically what you're saying is that all this was just a distraction?"

"Yes" Setsuna said, "they knew that staging Relena's kidnapping was the perfect cover for their main goal" she stopped and looked at Heero who only glared, "We don't have time to loose. If we don't find her soon, we won't make it in time to save her".

"So what's the plan?" Wufei asked, clearly on edge.

Relena could sense the tension in the room, but more importantly, the tension that she felt from Heero was VERY different from the others. She finally understood how important Serena was to him. Coming to a decision, she decided that she should start acting like the leader they all needed at this moment.

"Ok. This is what we are going to do" she said and this caused that everyone's attention focused on her, including Heero's, "you all know where their base is, correct?" at their nod she continued, "well how about we stage a different scenario that can cause them to go into panic and attack recklessly, like demoralizing their soldiers for example. Once the leader lose control over his subjects, it will give you guys the perfect opportunity to rescue Serena."

"It could actually work" Quatre thought carefully, "and I'm assuming you already have something in mind?"

"You know me too well, Quatre" she smiled and proceeded to tell them her plan.

Serena whimpered as she opened her eyes and held her head, trying to stop the world from spinning. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark room and that her ankle was chained to the bed. Testing the strength and length of the chain, she couldn't move much, let alone leave the bed. Sighing in frustration, she reached her hand in her pocket and noticed that her locket was missing, 'freaking perfect' she growled. She then proceeded to glance around the room. Only a few pieces of furniture were seen, the drapes of the windows were closed so she couldn't tell if it was day or night, but she also noticed that in a corner of the room, was an armchair that wasn't empty. She panicked.

"Who's there?" she cried.

"Long time no see, my dear" the deep voice said and stood to approach the bed.

Serena tensed as she recognized the voice and backed away colliding with the headboard, 'nowhere to go' she thought as she kept her eyes on the man.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's not pleasant to see the person that is trying to kill you, Darien" Serena hissed, "Why are you here? You got what you wanted so why do you follow me?" Serena screamed as she tried to get loose to no vail.

"Oh Serena, you still don't understand do you?" Darien said as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking evilly at her, "no matter where you run off to, we are still bound until one of us die. You can thank your mother for that" he said as he caressed her face and she slapped it away.

"Don't. Touch. Me" she growled.

Darien only chuckled and stared at her intently, "you've changed; interesting. I think I might like this new you" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to be inches from his face, "maybe this could work after all" he said and was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it" he hissed. He let her go and stood up, walking towards the door but before he could step out, he turned and grinned, "We'll continue this later, bunny" he said and locked the door behind him.

Serena could only stare at the closed door as tears poured down her face, 'NO NO NO' she cried throwing herself onto one of the pillows, "What am I going to do now?" she sobbed. 'Heero' she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

Heero jerked up from where he was checking his guns when he felt like someone was calling him.

"What's up Buddy?" Duo asked as he placed his final ammo clip in his belt and placed his black coat on him.

Shaking off the feeling, he inserted one of the ammo clips into his gun and put it in his belt. "Nothing" he said as he too finished loading up and putting on his black jacket, "Let's go".

"Right" Duo replied and they were both off to the garage, mounted their bikes and ridding into the night.

Heero replayed the last few hours that had literally turned his world upside down and straight into hell.

 **Flashback**

"Ok so everyone knows what to do, correct?" Lady Une asked as she turned off the projection monitor and glanced at the crowed inside the conference room. They were all back at the Preventers Headquarters preparing the rescue mission. At everyone's nod, Lady Une dismissed the preventers and they left the room only leaving the Gundam pilots and the Outer Sailors in the room.

"You really think this will work?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"It will. Don't worry" Quatre said.

"Heero, Duo, go and get ready" Wufei commanded and they both nodded.

"Michelle, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru transform and go to the appointed location" Artemis said.

"Remember to keep your energy levels low" Luna addded.

"Right!" the girls cried and shouted "Uranus Star Power! Neptune Star Power! Saturn Star Power! Pluto Star Power!" Once transformed they gather into a circle and calling on their powers once more, they vanished into thin air.

"I never get tired of seeing this" Duo said shook his head as he and Heero left the room towards the garage of the building.

"Hn"

Wufei and Sally headed towards where the preventers were getting ready and awaiting orders.

"Alright, Miss Relena, let's get this show on the road" Quatre said as he guided her to the press room, followed by Lady Une and Trowa.

"Right" she said and followed Quatre into the press room of the Preventers Headquarters.

 **End of Flashback**

Heero could still remember the first and last dance he and Serena had. He could still smell her delicate perfume, he could still remember her beautiful eyes and smile and how right it felt to have her in his arms. He didn't know how to explain what he felt at that moment, but he'll be damned if he were ever to lose it. Gripping the handles and cranking the throttle of his bike he rev up his bike and alongside Duo, they both raced towards the enemy's building.

'I'm coming, Serena, hold on' he thought hopeful that she could sense his plea.

"And so, I ask the nations of this wonderful country and to you my fellow colonies, let us stand united and not fall into the treacherous games that this new threat has bestowed upon us. Together we stand, together we will fight. Peace is not a virtue, it's our right and we will protect it. Thank you"

Lita turns the T.V. off and sets the remote down on the table, "so what do you make of this?" she asks as she turns and glances around the room.

"Probably she's trying to have the other representatives give their support in order to protect this so call 'Peace'?" Mina giggles as she continues to read a magazine.

"I don't sense anything from her or the ones around her; we shouldn't waste our energy on them. We have other matters to attend to" Rei said as she finished her meditation in front of the fire place and stood.

"We should just keep an eye on them, just in case." Amy said as she closed her book and took her glasses off, "by the way Rei, have you seen Darien lately?"

Ami's question caused the others to stop what they were doing and focus on her. "What's going on Amy? You know something we don't?" Lita asked.

Rei was stunned, but didn't waver, "No as a matter of fact I haven't. Do you know the reason Ami?" she glared at her comrade.

"Calm down everyone. The reason that I ask is simple. Haven't you noticed that ever since he returned from the assault, he has barely been seen by anyone?"

This caused the others to frown and think deeply.

"You know, yesterday I asked him if he wanted to have dinner together but he brushed me off saying that he had important things to do and was busy" Rei said annoyed at this.

"Hmmm… he's up to something" Mina said as she closed her magazine, "should we confront him?"

"No. Let's watch for now. Besides, we could always ask 'Mother'" Lita said, "I'm hungry, you guys coming?" she said and they all left the room.

"Wonderful speech Miss Relena" Quatre said as they all entered the conference room back at the Preventer Headquarters.

"Thank you Quatre"

"We'll take our leave then. We must get ready" Trowa said and bowed at the ladies.

"Be careful" Relena said as they walked out the door, "I hope this works" she sighed and felt Lady Une's hand on her shoulder.

"It will" she smiled, "our boys are well prepared"

"You're right"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 12: An Old Enemy**

Serena awoke a few hours later to find that she was alone in the room. Stretching a bit, she tested the chain on her ankle once more, but it proved to be useless. 'I could sure use Duo's pick locking skills right now' she thought as she glanced around the room once more. She noticed that a tray of fresh fruit, bread and orange juice was placed on the night stand next to her bed. She noticed that there was a fork and butter knife on the tray as well. 'Well, might as well try' she grabbed both and started tinkering on the ankle bracelet and chain. Strangely enough, she was able to break one of the links on the chain. 'Unbelievable' she grinned, 'I can brag about this to Duo later' she thought and proceeded to stand. She had to hold on to one of the bed posts to steady herself for she was still a bit dizzy. Once she could let go, she carefully approached the door and tested the handle. Noticing that it was unlocked, she opened it carefully and peered outside, 'No guards and the coast is clear. Guess he underestimated me. Can't blame him' she remembered how she was before versus how she is now, 'I've truly changed; for the better I hope'. She quietly walked down the hall staying close to the wall and came upon a door. Opening it carefully, she peered inside but the room was too dark to make sense of what was in it. She continued down the hall and a couple of doors later, she came across a double aluminum doors. 'What could be in here? The exit it I hope' she pressed the button on the wall and both doors opened swiftly. 'Well, here goes nothing' she said and stepped inside.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Darien screamed as he stormed out of the room where Serena was held captive and glared at two of the security guards that were with him.

"Who are you talking about Darien?" Rei asked and he turned around to see the inner scouts approaching with VERY serious faces, "Well?"

Darien frowned. He hadn't told them that he had captured Serena the night before so of course they were going to be pissed, especially Rei. "Serena"

"WHAT?! SHE'S HERE?" the inner scouts were surprised and VERY pissed.

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Rei asked completely annoyed.

"Later Rei. Right now we have to find her" Darien said as he turned and walked away to search for her.

"You're damn right we will" Rei hissed and Darien tensed. You don't piss off the Guardian of Mars and walk away alive.

They all split into different directions to search for Serena. Neither noticed the dark aura that was hovering above them with an evil smile on its face. "The time to awaken is near" it said and disappeared.

Sailor Uranus, Pluto and Neptune were staged at an adjacent building close to the enemy's headquarters and stood by. They were carefully watching and monitoring the entries and exits of people and equipment from the building.

"Did you felt that?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yeah. I don't like this" Sailor Uranus said frowning.

"I've felt this dark presence before, but it was destroyed in the past" Sailor Pluto was extremely worried now.

"I've felt it too. But this one is stronger" they all turned to Sailor Saturn. She glanced at the three and then at the building, "we must be aware". They all nodded and kept their watch until the signal was sent for them to act.

Heero and Duo were in the buildings' air ducts crawling to where the servers were located. Duo had memorized the buildings plans before they left, so he knew exactly where they were going. Once on top of the grid of the server room, he peaked inside search of presence and cameras. Once he made sure everything was clear, he took off the screws of the grid and quietly removed it. They both dropped into the room and pasted themselves on the wall to avoid the cameras. They continued to move until they found the blind spot they were looking for and then Heero proceeded to connect his minicomputer to it, since he was the hacking genius of the group, while Duo stood guard.

"Well?" Duo asked one minute later.

"Done" Heero replied and they both could see every corner of the building on the computer and through the buildings' cameras. Heero kept changing the cameras angles through the floors of the building making sure no room was left unchecked.

"I don't see her" Duo frowned as Heero finished scanning the last floor on the top.

He was really anxious now. Could they have taken her somewhere else? Where? He furiously kept typing on his minicomputer until an idea came across him. Typing in a few more keys, he was able to access the security video tapes stored in the servers of the last 24 hours. Scanning quickly through them, he found what he was looking for.

"Pure genius" Duo grinned as he and Heero watched the timeframes from when Serena was brought into the building and was taken to a room.

Heero growled when he saw a tall man with black hair and dressed in a tuxedo come in and out of the same room Serena was being kept. But then he was surprised to see that later on, Serena had peaked out of the room and was heading down the hall until she disappeared from the camera's range. Taking a quick look at video tape details, he noticed that this last section was recorded 15 minutes ago. Before he powered down the computer, he noticed that said man had gone into the room and came out with a very angry look. They also noticed the group of girls that approached them and the way they split after that. Heero and Duo knew what they were searching for so they needed to move fast. Duo and Heero looked at each other when they heard someone typing in on the server room key pad access.

"We gotta go" Duo said and they quickly packed their stuff and were up the ducts and crawling away before anyone could notice that they were there.

Duo knew where they needed to head to next, but it was impossible to get to it through the ducts. He guided them to the exit stairwell of the 4th floor and there they were able to get out and run up the stairs. If he remembers the plans correctly and the details he saw on the video tape, Serena should be on 7th floor of the building. Heero pulled out his communicator and he typed in a few keys that are a signal to Quatre and Trowa as part of their plan. Once they were at the 7th floor, gun in hand, Duo carefully opened the door and scanned the hallway. He noticed the different cameras that were staged across the hall as well.

"Shit" he cursed and closed the door turning to Heero, "any ideas buddy?"

"I'll take them down" he said and quickly worked on the minicomputer successfully shutting down the cameras.

"Let's go" he said and they both ran down the hall, guns in hand, towards the doors that Serena had disappeared to.

 **Preventers Headquarters**

Beep Beep Beep. Both Quatre and Trowa looked up from where he was typing on the main computer and looked to the screen where the sound had come from. Trowa approached the monitor and typing in a few commands, was able to pull out the message that was sent by Heero.

"They found her" he said relieved but then frowned at the next set of the message.

Quatre noticed this and approached Trowa, "What?" Trowa turned to him, "she escaped the room and is now being searched for by them."

Quatre knew what he meant by 'them' and thought carefully, "we need to warn the Outer Scouts now and activate the troops"

Trowa nodded and watched Quatre quickly run to the main computer to start the operation. Trowa turned to the message and frowned, 'hold on kitten. We're on our way'.

Serena had to adjust her eyes to the dim light that was inside the room she had just walked in. She could hear the beeping sounds of computers and the humming sounds of machinery. 'Great. Where did I get myself into now?' she sighed as she carefully walked further into the room in search of an exit door of some sort. As she walked, she could figure out that this was some kind of laboratory based on all the analytical equipment and different species and samples that were stored on the shelves. She reached the back of the laboratory and noticed that there were three doors there.

'Ok, time to choose I guess' she thought and chose to open the door on her right. But before she could touch the knob, she pulled her hand back immediately and held it against her.

"What was THAT?" she was frightened. She backed away carefully, but not before colliding with a table and fell to the floor.

Groaning she suddenly heard the said door opened on its own and Serena's eye widen in fear. There in front of her was a beautiful woman with long dark violet hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeve black dress and was holding a long silver staff with a dark orb on it. A strong sense of evil surrounded her which caused shivers down Serena's spine.

"Who are you?" Serena whispered in extreme fear.

"Ahhh so you don't remember me eh? Take a good look Princess" There in front of Serena was a silhouette she remembered so well and wished to forget.

Serena's eyes grew in fear as she recognized the voice and trembled in fear.

"Metallia" she whispered, "but… how…" she started to back up only to collide with a near bench and fell to the floor; her legs losing the energy to run.

"That's right, I'm back and this time" she said as she extended her hand towards Serena a dark energy ball forming in it, "I'll destroy you" she snarled and launched her attack.

Serena gasped and closed her eyes waiting for the pain when suddenly, two shots were heard. Serena quickly opened her eyes and watched Metallia scream in pain. Turning, she could see the source of the shots. Duo was standing and Heero was crouched next to him, both with smoking guns in hand. Relieved, Serena stood up and ran towards them and straight into Heero's arms.

"Thank God you guys are here" she muffled at Heero's chest holding tightly afraid he was going to disappear.

Heero had quickly embraced her as tight as he could, reassuring himself that she was real.

"Sorry we took so long" he whispered and pulled her a bit to look into her eyes and caressed her cheek. She smiled and placed her hand on his, "It's ok; you're here"

"Hey you two, not that I mind the happy reunion, but can someone explain what the HELL is that?" Duo exclaimed and both Heero and Serena turned to where Duo was staring at. There stood a very pissed off Metallia with a dark energy ball above her head, ready to be launched.

"RUN!" Serena cried and the three of them where out the door before the energy ball could hit them. Alarms and sirens could be heard throughout the building and soldiers were running towards them, guns in hand.

"SHIT!" Duo cried as he pulled out one of his grenades, "DUCK!" he cried and threw the grenade towards the group of soldiers. Heero was on top of Serena, covering her from the debris while she had her hands on her ears. Quickly they stood up and ran as hell but were stopped when they encountered a familiar group.

"Oh No" Serena whispered and tensed. Heero and Duo had noticed her reaction and could only guess who they were and quickly stood in front of Serena.

"Well, well if it isn't our runaway princess" Sailor Mars said. They had all transformed, including Darien.

A dark energy ball descended from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the group. There stood Metallia, untouched and unharmed. "You will regret what you did" she hissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 13: Feelings**

"We will take care of them" Venus said and powered up, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN, ENCIRCLE" she launched her attack towards them. Heero grabbed Serena by the waist and dodge the attack. Duo crouched and rolled avoiding the attack as well.

"Really now, you think you humans can defeat us?" Jupiter said and was about to fight them hands on when she quickly jumped out of the way of an energy ball that was launched at her. Everybody looked up to see Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto glaring at them.

"Like we will let you harm our princess again" Uranus said and they all landed in front of Duo, Heero and Serena. Turning slightly, Uranus glanced at Heero, "Get her out of here, NOW!" she said and the four of them launched their attacks to the group.

Heero grabbed Serena's hand and with Duo, they ran down a set of stairs that led them to the outside of the building. They quickly got into a black van that was staged there and sped off.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIGHT WITH THEM!" Serena cried as she tried to jump off the speeding van.

"YOU CAN'T!" Heero yelled and held her firmly by the arms.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'LL DIE! I CAN'T LOOSE THEM AGAIN!" Serena sobbed dropping to the van's floor.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Heero yelled and Serena stared at him in shock, "What?" He only glared at her and walked away to the other side of the van and sat down, glaring at the floor.

Duo had kept quiet this whole time, but felt it was time for him to intercede, "Serena, what Heero means is that as you currently are right now, you will only be a burden to them. You can't fight as you are now"

Serena turned to stare at Duo who continued, "They are only going to buy time for us to escape and then join us. It's part of the plan" he said as he took her hands and gave her a gentle squeeze, "you have to trust them"

Softening her stare, she glanced down to their joined hands and nodded, "you promise?"

"Deaths' honor" Duo replied and glanced at Heero, "now I think you and Heero need to talk. You two have gone through enough already" he smiled and let her go.

Glancing at Heero and then at Duo, she understood what he meant. "Ok" she said and stood up to walk towards Heero.

"Heero, can we talk"

"Mars Fire Mandala" Sailor Mars launched her attacked towards the Outer Scouts who dodged it easily.

They've been at this for quite a while now. Sailor Pluto glanced at Sailor Uranus who nodded understanding what she was trying to convey.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room turned to the one that yelled. Metallia was fuming dark aura surrounding her. 'Uh Oh, we need to go' was all that Sailor Uranus thought when they all saw Metallia raise her staff and create a dark energy ball that was launched at them.

"SHIT!" Uranus said as they were struck by the attack, but not before she pressed a button on her communicator.

*Click*

"Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?" asked one of the soldiers that had just finished watching Relena's broadcast; "she literally made a fool out of us" he was angry.

"I saw that Sargent" he replied equally pissed, "I'll just have a word with our Leader and find out what the hell are the next steps of this so called plan of his"

"I'm sorry to say this Lieutenant, but I don't trust him"

"At ease Sargent, let's just follow through and if the time comes that he needs to be replaced, well" he said grinning evilly, "we already have experience of removing annoyances of such"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Heero, Duo and Serena had just arrived at Preventer's Headquarters. As they walked into the room where Lady Une, Relena, Trowa and Quatre were, Serena was suddenly hugged. She could hear several gasps within the room and when she could focus on the person hugging her, she couldn't help but gasp as well; but not long after she hugged back with a sense of need.

"Good to see your safe" he said as he pulled back a bit smiling at her, "Welcome back Kitten"

"Thank you Trowa" she smiled loving the feeling the hug had, 'Feels like we've done this before'. "It's good to be back"

"WOW" Duo exclaimed, "now there's something you don't see every day" he chuckled and went over to Lady Une to debrief.

Quatre had approached Heero who had been quite the whole time. He noticed that there was a tense aura surrounding them when they came into the room and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Heero, may I have a word" Heero looked up from where he was glaring at the floor when he heard his name.

Nodding, they both went into the cafeteria and grabbed some coffee.

"Is everything ok?" Quatre asked as they both sat down on one of the tables.

"I don't know" Heero replied staring at his coffee. Among all of them, he could only open a 'little' with Quatre. Maybe it's because of his annoying ability to sense the emotions of others.

"Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help"

"…." Heero kept quiet for a couple of minutes contemplating if he should talk to Quatre about the turmoil he has been feeling inside for the last couple of weeks and the most recent event.

"It's ok Heero. You can talk to me whenever you feel ready. I won't force you" Quatre took a sip of his coffee.

"I just told Serena that I didn't want to lose her" Heero said and Quatre almost spit his coffee, Heero glared.

"I'm sorry Heero, it's just… well… you surprised me, that's all. But is there a particular reason why you said that?"

"She wanted to help the Outer Scouts while we made our getaway"

"Oh… well, you have to understand the ordeal they have gone through and are going through now, so of course she would do all she can to avoid what happened the last time" he paused and looked at him intently, "Heero, how do you feel towards Serena?"

"What?" Heero replied not sure where Quatre was going with this.

"Did you forget our little talk?" Quatre asked as he placed his cup down, "I know you are still trying to adjust to living a normal life and that includes dealing with all these emotions. But, you also have to deal with the emotions of others, meaning what I just asked you. From my point of view, you and Serena are attracted to one another." This statement caused Heero to widen his eyes.

"Let me finish. The reason why I say this is because I've been watching the way you two interact with each other and how miserable either of you get when the other is not around. This prove that both of you need each other which it translates to a closer relationship. Am I wrong?"

Heero closed his eyes and thought about this. It's true that he didn't like it when he was away from Serena. He thought it was because of the time they had spent together and how she slowly became part of his routine. He also thought back on the day they met and how he felt from then onwards, how his feelings change. He remembered the feeling he had when he discovered that she was missing; anxious and afraid.

"No" he said opening his eyes, "I… I think that I love her" he said still uncertain of what he was saying.

"It's ok Heero. This is all new to you and trust me; it isn't easy. It took both Trowa and I sometime to finally understand what we really felt for each other and look at us now" he said as he took another sip and placed his coffee cup down, "But now that you know, you must let Serena know and find out how she feels. Only then can the both of you truly move forward hopefully for the better" Quatre smiled.

Heero contemplated what Quatre just said and he was right. If he keeps going around in circles, neither of them will truly move forward and thus will never understand how each other feels. Nodding in approval, Quatre smiled and stood up, "We better get back and see how the plan is rolling out"

They both walked back to the where the others where.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

"ARTEMIS!" Luna cried as she typed on the computer back at the moon base.

"What's wrong Luna?" Artemis said as he climbed on top of the console and stared at the screen, "What the…" They were both staring at the screen where the emergency call from the Outer Scouts came in, "Quick Luna, signal the Preventers" he said as he started typing several commands on the keyboard, "hope this works" he said as he click enter and the computer started to hum all the while Luna sent the signal to Wufei.

Wufei was monitoring the movements in the building when he heard the blast and commotion signaling the start of a battle. Quickly he ordered the troops to the assigned points around the building and to wait for his command. He was getting frustrated and annoyed; he needed action, and fast. He had already seen the black rescue van speed off with Heero, Serena and Duo so all that was left was to get the annoying oonas out of there but he had to wait until he was signaled to do so.

Suddenly his communicator beeped and he grinned, 'finally' he thought and turned to his soldiers, "EVERYONE MOVE IN AND STICK TO THE PLAN" he shouted and they all started the invasion.

"Uhhhh" Sailor Neptune held her head and looked up to see that everyone else was more or less in the same shape. They managed to barely avoid getting hit by the attacked and were pretty much mangled. She noticed that both Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus were up and guarding them as they glared at their enemies.

"Oh? You managed to avoid my attack. No matter, there won't be a second time" Metallia laughed as she prepared to launch a second attack when suddenly the alarms in the building went off and shots could be heard in the distance.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Darien cried as he grabbed his communicator, "Lieutenant, what's going on?"

"Sir, we have been invaded by the Preventers" the lieutenant could be heard as he was running and shooting as well, "your orders Sir"

"Damn it" he growled.

"THEY'RE GONE!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury.

They all looked up to see that the Outer Scouts had disappeared leaving their shimmering forms behind.

"Let's follow them" cried Sailor Jupiter who was about to sprint.

"No. We have more important matters to attend to" Metallia said and turned to walk away, "Deal with this nuisance and then come find me. It's time to start our plan" she said and left them behind.

"Well this sucks" Sailor Venus said as he glanced at the group, "Now what?"

"We have to deal with these idiots, that's what" Sailor Mars said as she turned to Darien, "Well?"

"Let's go" he said and walked ahead, followed by the others.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ugh" groaned the outer scouts as they slowly opened their eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Saturn placing a hand on her forehead while trying to focus on her surroundings.

"Glad to see you're back in the land of the living" replied Artemis as he checked her.

All four of them were lying on different beds and had cabled hooked to them. Luna was scanning Sailor Neptune as well.

"You're safe. We are back at the Lunar base. We are scanning you guys to make sure that no internal injuries were sustained. So far, you just have cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening" Artemis continued as he finished his scanned and told her she was good to go.

Feeling relieved, she removed her IV's and cables and glanced around the room to see how the others were doing. Sailor Pluto was besides Luna watching as she finished scanning Sailor Neptune while Sailor Uranus was at the console overseeing the raid at the building they had just escaped. She had a deep frown on her face as she could see how the preventers enter the building causing chaos. Once all the check-ups were completed, they all gathered at the console to debrief and determine the next action steps.

"Well that was one tuff battle"

"Yeah, who knew they had that kind of power"

"What I would like to know is who the hell is that Metallia woman"

Gasps were heard from both Luna and Artemis causing Sailor Uranus to glare at them, "guess you two know something we don't"

Both cats looked at each other and Artemis sighed, "not a pleasant memory, but yeah, we know her. She's the one that destroyed the Moon Kingdom"

"WHAT?!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Xmas Everyone! Sorry about the delay; a lot has been going on but here it is!:) I appreciate the support on this adventure and can't wait for the next... hehehe... Thank you all and without further delay... here is the next chapter!**

 **Merry Xmas and Happy New Year! :)**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 14:**

"After that, Queen Serenity sent all of us to Earth for a second chance of living and well… you already know the rest" Artemis finished as he glanced the group to take in their reactions.

Needless to say that they were all in tears. It was just too much information for them to take in. They were forbidden to leave their post in the past so they had to watch the destruction of the Palace from afar. After they calmed down, they focused on how to approach with this new event.

"Well, we need to meet up with the others and figure out what to do next" Haruka said as she powered up; the others followed.

Once they had all transformed, they gathered in a circle with the cats in the middle and transported back to headquarters.

 **Preventers Headquarters**

Lady Une and Trowa were talking quietly in a corner of the room while Wufei was leaning against one of the walls in the room. Duo was busy fumbling with his computer downloading the data that they had collected. Relena was already escorted back to the Sanc Kigndom, heavily secured with bodyguards. Heero and Quatre had walked back into the room just in time to see the outer scouts appear. Of course Serena would run to them and hug and feel relieved that they are still alive. Of course Heero felt relieved that they were ok and annoyed that he would have to postpone his talk with Serena, but the mission did come first.

After everyone had settled, they started sharing whatever information they had gathered while the rescue mission was executed.

"Wait a minute… so you're telling me that we have another oona to deal with?" Wufei was extremely pissed at this point, 'damn women' he thought.

"Afraid so Wuffers… Heero, Serena and I almost got roasted by that witch" Duo said as he took a sip of his cola.

"That's not the half of it. This enemy is someone from our past and we all died fighting her" Luna said as both cats lept on top of the conference room table.

"WHAT?!" several occupants in the room cried out loud at this.

So both Luna and Artemis were re-telling the story of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and their battle with Metallia on Earth. Once they finished, silence filled the room. Some were contemplating this new information, others were weeping silently as they recall their past. For Serena, though, she sat quietly with her head bowed and grasping her hands tightly. She was so focused that she didn't sensed Heero sitting down next to her and placing his hands on hers. Returning to reality, she looked up to see a couple of cobalt eyes staring back at her deeply concerned. She smiled weakly at him.

"I guess I'm just overwhelmed by all this" she sighed and glanced at the others that were concentrated in their own conversations, "no matter how hard we try, we just can't seem to escape our past" a tear fell down her cheek.

Feeling sorry for her, he wiped the tear away and focused her gaze at him, "No matter what happens, we will be there for you. I will protect you"

Smiling softly, she nodded. She excused herself to the restroom and reluctantly, Heero let her go.

"Well, what are we doing here?" asked an exasperated Mina.

"We'll know as soon as Metallia arrives" replied Darien as he sat down on one of the chairs in the library while taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"Well, aren't you two very friendly" snorted Rei from her spot by the window and staring daggers at him.

He was about to reply when Metallia came through the double doors and went straight to the middle of the room.

"It's time that we reclaim what is ours. That little has defeated me once, but never again" she snarled, "now that you have all regained your true selves, it's time for our revenge"

All of the inner scouts were laughing evilly while Darien just grinned. Both he and Metallia glanced at each other and raising his glass he nodded and took another sip of his wine, 'soon I'll be next to you where I belong'. She smiled knowing what he was thinking.

"We attack soon, go prepare" she said and with that they all left the room, 'I will rule again' she grinned as she too, left the room.

Once she finished refreshing in the restroom, Serena started walking lost in her thoughts. Without realizing it, she was outside of the Preventers Headquarters and walking towards the park. 'I do need some sunlight and air… I was about to go crazy in that room' and without giving it a second thought, she headed towards the park. Quietly, she sat down at one of the park benches and closing her eyes; she took a deep breath and let it out. 'I needed this' she smiled softly as she glanced towards the pond in front of her and was mesmerized by it.

Meanwhile…

"Ok so now that we have all the information we need, how do we proceed with this?" Lady Une questioned unsure how to handle this new situation.

"Well, one thing that we have now that we didn't back then" Artemis said glancing at the girls, "we have the outer scouts that are much stronger than the inner scouts"

"That's true. We might actually have a chance this time" Luna pondered on this.

"Where's Serena?"

Everyone turned to a very worried Trowa as he glanced around the room not seeing her anywhere. 'Why do I feel so uneasy?'

"She went to the restroom" Heero replied looking at Trowa and having the same feeling.

"She's been there for a while hasn't she?" Haruka asked questionably.

"I'll go check on her" Michelle volunteered and left the conference room.

"Ok"

"I have a bad feeling" Wufei said causing the occupants in the room to focus their attention on him, "don't you feel it?" he glanced around the room and the nodding confirmed his suspicion. "Whatever it is, we need to act and fast" he said as he left his spot by the wall and walked towards the group, "what is the plan?"

"Good question, any ideas?" asked Quatre clueless at this.

"Well guns don't work on her" Duo said as he shivered at the memory, "we should know" he glanced at Heero that was hard in concentration on his computer.

"And even though we are more powerful that the other girls, we still don't know if our powers will be enough to defeat her" Saturn replied deep in thought.

"We need to do something" Setsuna said uneasy.

"GUYS!" came a crying Michelle into the conference room, "SERENA'S GONE!"

"WHAT?" Heero yelled standing immediately, "WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?"

"I don't know; she wasn't in the restroom and I already checked nearby and can't find her.

"Shit!"

"Everyone split up. She couldn't have gone that far" Trowa commanded, edge clear in his voice. Turning to Heero, "Check the cameras in case she has left the building" not needing to be told twice, he was already working on his computer. Everyone else had already gone in search of her, 'Where are you kitten?'

Quatre could sense the fear in his partner and placed a hand on his shoulder to show his support. Don't get him wrong, he too is worried about Serena, but for Trowa to express this much emotion? There must be something else behind this.

A few minutes went by and the team assembled back in the conference room.

"well?"

"Nothing. We checked every room, every corner and couldn't find her"

"She left the building" Heero snarled glaring at the computer.

The others stepped behind him and sure enough, there was Serena stepping out of the building and out of the camera's angle of view.

"When we find her, I'm gonna smack some sense into that child" Setsuna growled.

"Not if I get to her first" Heero replied equally pissed at Serena's action.

"Where do we start looking?" Duo asked having no idea where could she have gone.

"You must open your senses and they will guide you to her" a voice said from behind them and everyone turned to see a floating form looking back at them.

"Queen Serenity" both cats and Outer Scouts

"WHAT?!" everyone else in the room gasped at this.

"Please rise my children… my daughter need you now more than ever"

"Does she mean she's Serena's mom?" Duo whispered at Quatre who only grudge and whispered, "I don't know, but doesn't she look familiar?"

Duo stared at Quatre and then at Queen Serenity, "Actually she does… but from where?"

Quatre then glanced at Trowa who was stunned at the moment and deeply taking in her presence, 'Trowa?' Quatre was worried.

Glancing around, she took in all the people that were in the room and stopped to look into a pair of deep cobalt eyes glaring intently at her, 'he doesn't change' she chuckled.

"My Queen, how come you're here? How is it possible" Setsuna asked wiping tears of her own.

"I pleaded to the Gates of Time to grant me an opportunity to lend you all a hand in battling our enemy once again and… to correct a mistake that was made against you all"

"A mistake? What do you mean?" Luna asked curious.

"I made a decision that affected you all and for that, I'm truly sorry" she turned to where Trowa was and continued, "especially you Trowa… you and Serena, I'm so sorry" she said sadly.

"I don't understand" he whispered while tears formed in his eyes.

Also she glanced at each one of the boys and continued, "also to each one of you, my dear guardians".

"What do you mean?" Duo asked

"What are you blabbing about" Wufei said then huffed when he was elbowed by Quatre.

"Guardians?" Quatre added

Queen Serenity looked at each one of them and stopped at Trowa and smiled sadly, "yes... my son" she said lovingly while the other gasps at this.

"My apologies, Queen Serenity, but where at a lost here" Haruka said, she was getting a headache with all these drama.

"It's alright… that's why I'm here… I will show you all you're true past…" she said and with that she closed her eyes and raised her hands. Quietly, she whispered, Cosmic Moon Power and all that were in the room where engulfed in the bright light.

Soon, flashes of their past life came back flooding in their minds. They all fell to the floor, grasping their heads as they dealt with the overload of images that came in.

"Ugh!" 'Why? Why do everything has to be so complicated?' Serena thought as she sat at bench in the park, frustrated. Tired of sitting, she stood up and started heading back to the Preventer's Headquarters, 'they should found out that I left… Heero's gonna kill me' she shivered at the thought and continued on. 'All I want is to forget… forget my past… forget the pain… forget THEM… Start Over…'

"Is that so much to ask?" she threw her hands up in the air as she asked this, "Why can't I be happy?" she whispered nonchalantly.

"Hello Serena"

Serena gasped at the sound of the voice. 'Don't tell me' turning slowly, she put her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew bigger from pain and fear. 'Not again' she thought scared at the sight in front of her.

Guys, thank you so much for all comments. Stay tunned, the best is yet to come. Thank you so much for all the support!

Cheers! ~-~ heh


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 15: Blast From The Past**

"And that's why I couldn't tell you of your true past life… Please forgive me" Queen Serenity finished looking at the reactions that were flooding across the room.

"So all this time that we felt that we knew her… it's true" Duo whispered in awe.

"No wonder I always felt a brotherly bond with her. But if Serena is my sister, than…" Trowa turned wide eyed to the floating figure in front of them, "Mother?" he asked with both surprise and fear behind his voice.

"Yes my little one… I am… I'm so sorry for the pain you went through… I have always love you, my kitten"

"I remember" Trowa whispered as his thoughts went back to the Moon Kingdom. He was playing in the garden. He was 10 years old at the time and Serenity was only five. He always protected his little sister and he loved her very much. Every time she was scared or hurt, he would be there to protect her and cheer her up.

"Serenity" he whispered lovingly as he opened his eyes, "I remember everything". Then turning to his mother, "Why did you separate us mother?" he asked anger clearly in his voice.

"After the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, I sent your star seeds along with the others to the future Earth… but I couldn't control where or when you would be born… I can't control destiny or fate… Forgive me my son" the Queen answered glancing lovingly at her son.

"My time is short… I will awaken your powers again to protect the princess… she's in grave danger" Queen Serenity said as she scanned the room and received nods in acknowledgement. "Once your powers awaken, you will remember your true selves" she then turned to Heero, "Heero, my daughter needs you now more than ever… you're the one"

"What?" was all Heero said before they were all covered in a white blinding light.

 **FLASHBACKS**

"Oh come on Tro… you promised you'll piggy back ride me" a 4 year old Serena was pouting at him. A small smile was placed on his lips as he lifted her up and carried her on his back. "Weeee" she was giggling all the time.

"There, comfty?" he asked as he continued to walking through the gardens.

"YEAH!" she cried, hugging her big brother's head, "I love you Trowa"

"And I love you, Sere" his eyes glinting in love and affection.

"Kitten" Trowa whispered as the moon crescent symbol appeared on his forehead.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE"

7 year olds Duo and Serena were running from the kitchen and away from the screaming cook as they dashed down the castle's corridors and into their secret place.

"That was a close one" Duo grinned as he handed an apple to Serena.

"Duo, was it really necessary to dump flour on him?" she asked as she bit into the apple.

"Of course, Sere… where else where you going to see a ghost?" Duo grinned and Serena laughed uncontrollably.

" Sere" Duo whispered as the memories came back. Opening his eyes, the death symbol was glowing on his forehead. He started to get up, anger in his eyes, 'Don't worry Serena, Shinigami's back and is on his way'

"Hey kitten… um, what are you doing?" a curious Quatre came into the library watching her paint something in a canvas.

"Oh… just painting what you've taught me Quat" she grinned as he gasped at what she was drawing.

"SERENA!" Quatre glared at her.

"What? I've always thought that you and my brother make a cute couple" she smirked as she bolted from the room and was out the door. Quatre hot on her heels.

"GET BACK HERE!... WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"Quatre bellowed while Serena laughed all the way.

" Kitten" Quatre whispered as the Sun symbol flashing on his forehead.

"It's your move Serena" Wufei smirked as he watched her frown. He had taught her how to play chess and she was now addicted to it.

"Hmmm" Serena hummed as she looked at the board closely; her eyes then light up and she moved a piece, "there".

Looking over at the board and then at her, he smirked "nice move" he said as he studied the board once again. He then grinned and moved his piece, "Check Mate".

"WHAT?!" Serena cried as she looked at the board, "not again" she exasperated as she sat back down frowning and glaring at the board.

Wufei chuckled at the scene, "you need to think more strategically Serena… Let's try again" he said as he set the game again.

"Fine… but I'll definitely beat you this time" she grinned and went on playing again much to Wufei's amusement. He admired her determination.

W ufei opened his eyes and the Silver Dragon Insignia was glowing on his forehead.

"Serena, I have to go"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it"

Heero looked down at his 15 year old Princess and chuckled at her frown. 'She has grown so much' he thought as he lifted her chin, "I'm sorry… but I have to go and fight. I swore to protect the kingdom, it's my duty".

"But Heero… I'm going to miss you" she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

"And I'll miss you… do not worry about me, Serena" he said as he hugged her slender form tightly. "I'll protect you no matter what, I swear".

"I know you will" she said as she looked into his eyes, "I love you, Heero"

"And I love you" he bent down and kissed her softly.

She watched him leave from the balcony and whispered with tears in her eyes, "Heero, you're in my heart, always"

Hearing her soft words, he turned to her "and you will always be in mine, Serena… I'll come back… I promise"

That was the last time they saw each other.

H eero gasped as he recalled the details as it had happened yesterday. He finally realized where these feelings and emotions had come from. All this time… he loved her… he remembered it all. A black star appeared on his forehead.

As the light died down, everyone was trying to make sense as to what they had just experienced; especially the GW boys.

"My Queen" Wufei said as he kneeled, followed by the others. "No, there's no need Wufei" she smiled at his gestured and continued, "and now you know why I couldn't tell you about your real past… Please forgive me"

She then turned to the outer scouts, "It will be your duty to guard Serena instead of the Inner Scouts, I am counting on you". The Queen faded away.

"Yes, my Queen" the Outer Scouts replied in unison as they bowed out of respect.

"Well, no wonder we felt protective of Serena" Quatre said as he tried to cope with what just happened.

"No kidding, talking about a blast from the past" Duo grinned as he eyed Heero who was staring at the floor, struggling with all this.

All this time, Lady Une was unsure to grasp what was going on. She just couldn't believe, couldn't accept that was happening right there and then was real. 'Good thing Relena's no there. This would've blown her head off'.

Guys, thank you so much for all comments. What I originally thought was going to be a 10 chapter story is already on 15 and just keeps going. Thank you so much for all the support!

Cheers! ~-~ heh


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 16: The Last Show Down Part 1**

"I told you that we will find you Serena… you can't hide" Darien sneered as he started walking towards her.

Out of nowhere, they had suddenly appeared in front of her. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus… her so called friends along with Darien. They were all transformed, except for Darien.

She kept shaking her head as she reached for her crystal to transform but was only to be stopped by Darien who moved quickly towards her. He had grabbed her right hand were the crystal was and took it from her.

"Not this time, Serena… this time, we'll make sure you die" Darien hissed as he threw the crystal to the side. He then let her go and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, a rose in his hand.

"Say goodbye, Serena" and he threw the rose towards her.

"No…" she closed her eyes, but the pain never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto in front of her. To her sides were Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune.

"Back off Darien if you know what is good for you" Uranus hissed as she stood defiantly in front of Serena.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Darien screamed as he saw the four outer scouts in front of him.

"Not quite" Sailor Pluto said as she stepped forwards along with Sailor Saturn, "I managed to save them in time" she grinned enjoying the look on a VERY pissed off Darien.

Serena was quietly watching it all with fear and… something else? Why would they betray me? Why would… suddenly, it donned on her as she started to remember her true past. 'It was them' fear turning into anger as she glared at them.

"How could you? You've all sworn to protect her and the Moon Kingdom… why?" Saturn asked angered at her former fellow scouts.

"Just look at her…. Do you honestly think that she can be our Queen?" Sailor Venus cried out as she pointed at Serena, "She can barely fight her own battles, how can she protect the World let alone the Universe as she is?"

'After all this time' Serena continued remembering her true past as she watched the scene in front of her unfold, 'It was them' she clenched her fists, the moon symbol starting to glow on her forehead.

"Face it Saturn, the princess we loved died thousands of years ago… Serena could never be what she was in the past" Sailor Mercury added.

"That meatball head can't even think like a princess… she can't take care of herself… how can she take care of others" Sailor Mars added clinging herself to Darien who only glared at her but let it go, for now.

"Why you little…" Sailor Uranus was about to launch her attack when she noticed Serena moving forward, "Koneko, NO!"

Serena walked over to Darien, anger clearly flaring in her eyes… the moon insignia glowing brightly, "It was you" she said, understanding downing at him.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" he gasped as he transformed to Prince Endymion, "How?" he growled at her, but didn't approach her.

"What's going on?" Sailor Neptune asked clearly confused by what was going on.

"It was you… you were the one that destroyed the moon kingdom…"several gasps were heard around them, some of shock others in understanding.

"How could she remember? I thought that part of her past was blocked?" asked a surprised Sailor Mercury.

"You all lead the Negaverse thru the barriers of the Moon Kingdom… that's why she defeated us" Serena kept on glaring at Darien while he glared back.

"Yes… I did… she promised power… the throne… if I helped her defeat your bloodline… But Queen Serenity defeated us and captured us in crystals seeing that she could destroy you all along with us if she used her wand. That's why she encased us all in crystals and sent us to the future with only part of our past to remember".

"You never loved me… we were only engaged by duty… you only wanted power" Serena whispered as she backed up from him.

"I never did… but the crystal tied our fates together and that's why I was stuck with you in this lifetime… I've never loved you" Darien said drawing his sword.

"NOW DIE!"

"KONECO" "SERENA" "PRINCESS"

'I have been fighting for nothing… I've lost it all… It's over' she thought closing her eyes and standing unmoving as Prince Darien charged at her with his sword.

 **CLANG**

"DON'T EVEN DARE"

"Huh?" Serena gasped looking at the back of her savior that had stopped Darien's sword with his own, "Heero?" Serena whispered as she looked at him and then at the others that had just arrived.

Surely enough, the other GW boys were there as well. They all had their armors similar to Darien's, but in different colors. Trowa's was green, Quatre's was yellow, Duo's was black, Wufei's was silver and Heero's was blue.

"Trowa, get her out of here" Heero hissed as he charged towards Darien.

"NO! SHE WILL DIE!" Darien screamed as his sword clashed against Heero's.

"Serena, come on" she heard Trowa as he grabbed her hand and started to run, only to be stopped by Sailor Mars.

"I don't think so… MARS FIRE SOUL!" she screamed and sent her attacked towards the two.

Trowa shielded Serena with his armor and as the attack died down, she took the chance to look into his eyes and widened in recognition, "Tro?" she asked, her eyes glinting with hope. Looking back at her, he stared into her eyes and smiling back, he nodded.

"It's me Sere… I'll protect you little Sis…" he kissed her forehead and turned to face Mars.

"MOON CRECENT SYCTHES" Trowa clasped his hands in a cross form, "SLASH" he made a sweeping motion sending the attack towards Mars.

'I… I remember them all' she thought as she swept her eyes across the battlefield.

Wufei was off fighting Sailor Jupiter, "DRAGON CLAW… SPITE!" "JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION"

Quatre was fighting Sailor Mercury, "MERCURY SHINING AQUA… ILLUSION" "SOLAR BEAM… IGNITE!"

Duo was fighting Sailor Venus, "DEATH BAY… RELEASE!" "VENUS BEAM… CRASH!"

Heero was off fighting Darien as their swords clashed constantly.

The Outer Scouts were holding up a barrier using their sacred items to surround the battlefield as to avoid civilians getting hurt.

'I must help them' Serena determined looking at the place her crystal had gone.

"ENOUGH!" they all stopped and turned meet the owner of the voice. Grins appeared on the traitors faces while shocks and fears appeared on the others.

"Damn… here we go again" Duo hissed as they all looked on to Metallia who had just appeared floating in the middle of the battle.

"What do we do now?" Quatre asked concerned.

"We fight… we swore to protect the Princess" Wufei replied taking his fighting stance.

"You fools… you think you can defeat me?" she smiled as she launched an attack to where Trowa and Serena were.

"TROWA! SERENA!" Duo cried towards the two.

Trowa looked up to see the attack coming, only to be bounced off by Wufei's attack.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes" replied Trowa as he stood up and pulled Serena with him.

"You have to get out of here, Sere" Duo yelled as he launched an attack towards Metallia, only to be blocked by Venus.

"DAMN!" Duos cried in frustration as he jumped back to where the others were, "Now what?" He looked around and could see they were all tired.

"I don't know, but we have to do something fast" Quatre said as he watched Heero and Darien continue with their fighting, "We are not going to last much longer like this"

"Any ideas?" Duo asked.

"You will never win… you're pathetic" Darien screamed as he launched forward.

"Hn"

The swords continued to clash as they kept on fighting.

Serena was hiding behind a tree as the others continued their attacks on the Sailor Scouts and Metallia. 'I can't let them die again… Not this time' Serena thought as she looked at all of them and with determination, she sprang forward from her hiding place to where the crystal laid on the ground.

"SERENA!" she heard Uranus scream from her position in the protection barrier, "NO"

Serena held her crystal high and shouted, "MOON CRYSTAL ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP"

In a blinding flash of light and feathers, there stood Sailor Eternal Moon.

Well guys, almost nearing the end, hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thank you so much for all the comments and support.

Cheers! ~-~ heh


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

 **Chapter 17: The Last Show Down Part 2**

"WHAT?!" the inner scouts, Darien, Metallia and even Heero cried in unison as they watched the light die down and reveal in a blinding flash of light and feathers, Sailor Eternal Moon.

"Well, well… the pathetic little princess is all dressed up for the party" Metallia hissed as she took in Sailor Moons attire. She had never seen her in this form therefore she was unaware of the power she might held.

"To bad it won't last long" she hissed again and launched a black ball of energy at her.

"SERENA!" cried Heero as she ran towards her.

'Not his time' Sailor Moon thought as she cried, "ETERNAL MOON POWER!" and sure enough, the attack bounced off.

"What? How… you little" growled a very pissed Metallia and turned to where Darien and the inner scouts where "GET THEM! THE MOON BRAT IS MINE!"

The battle started again and both Sailor Moon and Metallia were engaging in their own battle, but up in the air.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Metallia yelled as she kept on attacking.

"No… but I won't stop trying" replied Sailor Moon as she dodged the attacks.

"Really" snarled Metallia, "let's see how well you fight when you lose the one that you love" and with that, she sent a bolt of energy towards Heero. Serena followed her aim and her eyes widened in fear.

"HEERO! NOOOOO" she screamed as she flew down and launched herself in front of him.

"What?" Heero looked up to see the attack coming towards him barely having time to protect himself.

"WHAT? YOU FOOL YOU BETRAYED ME!" Darien could be heard screaming as he was destroyed by the bolt.

Heero opened his eyes to see that Serena was standing in front of him blocking the attack, her arms crossed in front of her. Once it died down, she fell only to be caught by him.

"Serena?" he called pain and worry filling his eyes.

Opening her eyes, she smiled slightly at him, "I knew… you'll be there… to catch me" she whispered as she tried to gather her strength.

"You fool… why did you do that?" Heero's angered voice betrayed the ache in his heart.

"Because" she whispered, "because… I love you"

"You remember?" Heero asked shocked as she nodded her head, "you're in my heart always" she whispered as she saw him smile knowing what to answer, "and you will always be in mine" he replied and held her closer to him while kissing her forehead.

The others had taken the opportunity that the blast had caused to gather and plan their next move.

"So you managed to avoid my attack… no matter… you won't be able to avoid this time" Metallica hissed and called to the others, "ATTACK ALL AT ONCE" she yelled at the inner scouts and they all started to power up.

"OH SHIT!" Duo paled as he sensed the level of energy they were gathering, "WE ARE SO SCREWED!"

Sailor Moon stood up with the help of Heero and turned to them, "No were not… we won't let them win this time" she said and turned to Trowa staring at his eyes. Trowa looked at her confused, but then understanding donned on him, "you sure about this Sere" he asked concerned about her.

She only nodded and stretched both her arms in front of her. Trowa mimicked her move and they both called out, "Cosmic Moon Power". The moon insignia on their foreheads glowed and in between their hands floated their respective Silver Crystal. They had both transformed into their royal gowns.

"Everyone, let's fight this together" Princess Serena said.

They all formed a circle around the two and stretching their arms towards them, they each called out their powers; their respective insignias glowing on their foreheads. Both Serena and Trowa had their eyes closed, focusing their energy and channeling the others energy into their crystal. It was when they heard the others attack coming towards them that they opened their eyes.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Trowa growled and Serena replied, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

There was a loud boom and a flash of light covered the entire battlefield. They all heard the agonizing scream of a defeated Queen and once the light had died down, the scene of the battlefield could be seen clearly. Metallia was nowhere to be found, the inner sailor scouts were staring at a huge crater where Metallia used to be. They were looking on dazed and confused, not remembering where they were or how they got there.

Making sure that the area was secured, the outer scouts powered down and collapsed to the ground exhausted. The GW boys all powered down and collapsed to the ground as well, their energy drained.

"TROWA! SERENA!" Quatre cried as he crawled to where Heero was. He held Serena in his arms fear clearly shown on his face.

Quatre had just reached them and pulled Trowa on his lap. "Trowa?" he whispered as he caressed his face, "Trowa please, open your eyes". Nothing happened.

Heero kept calling Serena's name, but she didn't respond nor stirred. Both Trowa and Serena were very paled and when Wufei went up to check on them, but he could not find any sign of life on them. Shakingly he withrew from Trowa and shook his head towards the others. Upon this Quatre chocked and sobbed as he held his dear Trowa closer and rocked his body back and forth. Meanwhile, Heero did not accept the fact that Serena was no longer alive and kept calling her name. Duo approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Heero, she's gone. There's nothing we can do to change that" he whispered chocking on his own words.

"NO!" he replied and kept caressing her face and calling her, "Serena don't you dare give up on me. Wake up." he kept whispering.

"Heero" Duo was about to stop him when he heard a faint intake of breath coming from both Serena and Trowa, "What the…" he gasped as he could see both Serena and Trowa cough loudly trying to intake air into their lungs.

"How?" Wufei was equally surprised, but relieved.

"Trowa?" Quatre called him unsure if it was real.

"Hey love" Trowa replied smiling a little, "sorry to worry you" and with that Quatre hugged him as tight as he could and of course, Trowa hugging back with need.

"Heero?" Serena whispered as she opened her eyes, "Ugh… did someone catch the license plate of that truck?" she asked.

Chuckling slightly and with relief, Heero caressed her face lovingly and whispered, "Welcome back".

Smiling back she replied, "You called me, so I returned" and with that, Heero hugged her and to everyone's surprise, kissed her passionately which she gladly responded to an overdue kiss.

Well guys, almost nearing the end, hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thank you so much for all the comments and support.

Cheers! ~-~ heh


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters in them…though I wished I did… hehe… enjoy.

Well guys, this is it! Thank you so much for all your support on this amazing journey… I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time ;) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 18: The End... or a Beautiful Beginning.**

"Glad that's over" Haruka said as she approached the group with Michelle and the others.

"Yeah… But what do we do with them?" Duo asked pointing to the inner scouts.

"I say we send them to jail" Wufei hissed clearly annoyed.

"No" Serena replied as she struggled to stand with Heero's support.

"WHAT? Serena, they tried to kill us! AGAIN!" Haruka yelled.

"I know Haruka, but look at them" and everyone turned to take a closer look to where the inner scouts where standing. They looked confused and scared. They haven't dared to approach the group whatsoever.

"What are you saying Serena?" Quatre questioned supporting Trowa.

"I believe that they were being controlled by Metallia. I noticed it as soon as she died that they had stopped their energy gathering and their stares went blank" she replied.

"That could explain why their energy levels weren't resonating with the planets" Setsuna pondered at this new revelation.

"So what do we do with them Sere?" Trowa asked unsure himself.

"Hmmm" Serena was in deep thought until an idea came to mind, "Trowa, do you remember the command to erase one's memories?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm thinking that if you could remove their memories, I can remove their powers and Setsuna can send them back home. What do you think?" she asked the others for their opinions.

"You can do that?" Duo asked.

"I've never done it before, but I watched mother do it in the past when people of the royal court where caught doing espionage for enemy's courts" Trowa added and Serena nodded.

"Let's give it a try then" Setsuna added and transformed alongside Serena and Trowa. Heero transformed as well as Quatre and both stood behind their respective partner for additional energy support.

The group approached the inner scouts who only shredded in fear.

"Serena… I" Sailor Mars started but was stopped but Serena, "it's ok Rei. I understand. It wasn't your fault" she looked at the others, "it was none of your fault. You were all being controlled and couldn't do anything about it" she felt them relax a little. "Nonetheless, I can't go back… I won't go back… this is my home now and this is where I'll stay therefore, you will be given a chance to live your normal lives back in Japan".

"But… we have a duty to protect you" Mina added.

"It's not necessary. She has us now" Wufei replied.

"But…"

Serena shook her head. "I'm sorry… but even though it was none of your fault that all this happened, I can't feel at ease with you all knowing that something like this might happen again… I don't want to go through that again… none of us would" she added and smiled, "don't worry, none of you will remember any of these events… or the moon kingdom" she finished and nodded to Trowa who nodded back and stretch his hands towards the inner scouts and cried, "Moon Forgo Enlight".

And with that, the group was engulfed in a ball of light. Once the light had died down, the inner scouts were staring into nothingness. Serena then stretched her hands towards them with the Imperium Crystal floating between her hands, "I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom here by relieve you all from your duties as the Inner Scouts and therefore retrieve the power of the planets you represent".

Red, Blue, Green and Orange lights exited the inner scout's bodies and enter the moon crystal in Serena's hands. When that was done, Setsuna placed them in an induced sleep and opened the gates of time. Their bodied floated into the gates followed by the Gate Keeper. "I'll make sure they get there safe Princess" and with a small bow she stepped through the gates and they closed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go to sleep for at least a week" Duo complained and was smacked in the head by Wufei.

"Baka"

"HEY!"

 **Several Weeks Later**

It was a sunny afternoon down on Earth. Classes had started and all the students were gathering their books and supplies as they headed out of the dorms and into the classrooms. New and old faces could be seen as they took their respective chairs as class started. As protocol states, each student gave a small introduction of themselves and then class could begin. Lunch time came and we could see our favorite characters sitting underneath the Cherry Tree and enjoying each other's company.

"Ugh, remind me WHY are we taking classes again?" Duo groaned while lying on the floor, arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah, well, we have to finish the semester otherwise the directors will be suspicious of us" Quatre chuckled at Duo's childlike complaint as he passed the bentos around.

"I hate to admit this, but, I agree with the Baka… we have too much work back at the Preventer's and yet we have to waste time here" Wufei added as he closed his eyes and bowed out of respect of the food given.

"Besides, you can think of it as a little refreshing course" Michelle smiled at him and began eating her lunch.

"Yeah, well, doesn't mean I like it" he grumbled as he sat up and took his bento.

"Oh Duo" Everyone laughed as they ate.

"Hey, where's Artemis and Luna?" Quatre asked.

"They stayed at the base with Setsuna. Something about making sure that the energy of the Inner Planets isn't disrupted since they no longer have guardians" Trowa replied.

"I wonder how the girls are doing back in Japan" Michelle questioned.

"Yeah"

"And Heero? Koneko? What about them?" Haruka asked looking around.

"They said that they needed to do something… didn't say what" Duo muffled while chewing his food.

Wufei glared at him in disapproval, "Baka"

Chuckles were heard around the group.

 **Meanwhile….**

"Heero, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now come on"

Heero and Serena walked down a hallway that led to double wooden doors at the end. Once they approached, Serena felt a bit scared and took a step back. Heero smiled at her and held her hand for support… or to avoid having her run away… and with a firm grip knocked on the door. After several seconds, a sound could be heard.

"Enter"

Heero pushed on one of the doors and they both entered the room.

"Hello Heero, Serena" Relena was sitting at her desk and greeted them both with a smile.

"Hn"

"Hello" Serena replied shyly, this made Relena even more happy 'shes cute'

"Thank you both for coming" she stood and gesture them both to sit and they did so. She sat after.

"Why did you call us here Miss Relena"

"Just Relena is fine, Serena. The reason why I called you both is because Heero and I had a pending conversation that also has to do with you"

"Huh!?"

Relena chuckled and held her hand up, "Hold on Serena. What I meant to say is that now that I know that you and Heero are meant for each, it's time for me to let go of this unrequired love" she said as she lowered her hand and stared into Heero's eyes, "You were my first love and even though you didn't see me that way, you respected my feelings and thus you earned a special place in my heart. Heero, I love you… but you are not mine, I understand that now. Thank you for protecting me all this time; I let you go" she smiled sadly while her eyes glisten.

"Relena… I" Heero couldn't find the words to reply, but then one look at Serena and he knew what he had to say, "Relena, I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings. To be honest, I never knew what love or emotions were as they were not a part of my life. It wasn't until I saw Serena again that I started experiencing these and knew that she was the one I was waiting for. I respect you, but I can't feel anything else towards you. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Heero. I appreciate your honesty and that holds more value to me than hiding the truth" Relena replied and then turned to Serena, "I'm really happy that you found each other, even after all these centuries which is truly amazing and that is something no one else in this universe could ever accomplish. I'm cheering for you both and please, don't hesitate to reach me if you ever need me"

"Relena" Serena whispered as tears came down her checks.

Relena smiled stood and walked over to Serena. She gathered her in her arms as Serena wept. Relena stroked her hair and after a minute or so, she calmed down.

"Thank you Relena" Relena nodded.

"Friends?" Relena asked them and they both nodded, "Thank you Relena" Heero replied and nodded. With that they stood and took their leave. Once they both left the room, Relena covered her face with her hands and wept silently.

Heero and Relena left the school, hand in hand, and walked towards the beach that was close by. They stopped at one of the many docks and they both quietly stared at the horizon.

"Heero, what do we do now?" Serena asked, not taking her eyes away from the ocean.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked looking back at her.

Sighing, she turned to face him, "I mean, now that we all know who we truly are, how can we live on knowing this and move on like nothing happened? How are you and the others going to live on like before? I feel like I interrupted your lives"

Heero face softened and reached out to hold her in her arms, "Serena, you didn't interrupt our lives… in fact, you actually gave us a new reason to fight… you gave me a new life… you came back to me… and for that, I will always be grateful" he said a with a hand, he lifted her face towards his and kissed her lightly.

She sighed contently as she returned his kiss. She complained when they parted. Chuckling, he held her tightly.

"Let's live the life we never got to have, what do you think?" he asked as he stared down at her.

"Yeah… We can finally have our Happily Ever After" she smiled and looked up, "You're in my heart always"

"And you will always be in mine"

And with that he bent down for a long awaited kiss.

And they lived happily ever after….

Thank you so much for all the comments and support.

Cheers! ~-~ heh


End file.
